There is no time to say Goodbye
by Serena La Fay
Summary: One wrong job and a stupid assignment can turn a young womans life arround. Half way through it she knew she was doing something wrong. But in the end she was the one caring the pain and a small wonder. And now she is needed back and she has a lot of explaining to do. Starting with the small kid with the black hair.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I am a little bit stuck with story writhing lately and I hope that maybe with this story of my chest I can start something good again. I hope that you like it and if you want me to continue please respond. Also respond if you have any critics. **

**None of the Fast and the Furious characters are mine only E.J. **

* * *

A black car stopped in the middle of the street. The headlights of the car went out and the engine of the car turned off. In the car a woman with a snow white like skin ,dark red hair and green eyes looked to the backseat of the car and she signed. On the backseat of the car sat a little boy with black hair and green eyes but he also had a bit of a Latino skin color. He didn't look any older then three years and he was happily sleeping with a purple race car in his hand.

The woman looked back outside and was starring to a car shop and a little restaurant next to it. In front of the car shop a few guys were laughing and looking to car. When all of sudden one of the guys a tall and big and bald guy turned around and noticed a black car standing a cross the street.

He started to walk away from the guys and to the black car. The woman inside the black car didn't notice him walking to her yet but was having a flashback from a few years ago.

**- Four years ago-**

A young woman with blond hair and brown eyes walked into the garage. Sometimes the people a cross the street wondered why a woman like her would walk into that kind of environment. They always saw the race cars coming in and the people that worked there.

It didn't matter to her she came there for months now and she loved it. She slowed her steps when she heard some stuff being thrown around in the garage. It sounded like somebody was pretty pissed off and was trying to get rid of his anger.

From that moment she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and she didn't like that feeling. Slowly she walked in to the garage and she saw Dominic Toretto throw his tools around in the garage.

She walked to him and all of sudden she was grabbed by her arms and pushed against a wall. Dominic Toretto was pissed off and she had a feeling that it was because of her.

He yelled at her "WHY DID YOU LIE?" and he even grabbed her harder on the arms that she knew that she would have probably bruises tomorrow.

"What are you talking about, Dom." the woman said to the angry man in front of her.

That was big mistake to say to him because Dominic Toretto grabbed the gun he had with him and pulled it on her.

"Don't play any fucking games with me E.J. You are a fucking bitch you know ." Dom said.

"You're a cop!" Dom yelled again. "You're a fucking federal cop E.J.!"

This time E.J. tried to get away from him and tried to knee him in the balls but Dom didn't let her go and had her pinned to the wall.

E.J. knew what would happen if she didn't get away fast Dom could be very dangerous right now and she was screwed.

Dom pressed his body closer to E.J and she could feel the hard muscles of his chest pressing at her breasts, making her nipples harden from the assault.

Dom lowered his head and started to kiss her with lots of passion. The gun he had in hand started to lower and E.J. saw her chance and tried to grab the gun. Dom noticed it and dropped the gun and grabbed both of her hands and hold them above E.J. head.

E.J. gave a moan when Dom pushed his tong inside her mouth and they both tried to fight for dominance. Dom took one of his hands and started to massage one of her breasts and she let Dom win with their fight for dominance.

When he worked her up he lowered his hand and started to massage her by her thigh and her mound. They both were worked up by there lust and they almost forget why they were fighting about.

Dom grabbed her with both his hands and pushed her up and E.J. put her legs around Dom's waist. She felt his erection push against her mound and she moaned out loudly.

They both wanted each other badly but Dom was the one with the power and control. And he started to suck on E.J.´s neck. E.J. gasped when Dom took a bit of skin between his teeth and sucked even harder.

Dom grabbed her tank top and took it of her and after that he ripped her bra of her.

He chuckled low at her response and started to unbuckle her belt, tugging impatiently at the waist of her pants.

And ripped the buttons of her Levi's open, and slid his hand inside the front of her panties.

His fingers soon slid in between her silky swollen folds that were just aching for his touch and more than that. E.J. moaned out again in his mouth when he started to kiss her again and his fingers started to pick up a slow pace between her folds.

In the meantime he hold her up against the wall with his other hand. But when E.J. almost got to her release Dom took his hand out of her folds.

And he licked away the sweetness that was dripping of his fingers. E.J. gave a moan looking at that side and she wanted to more.

She started to unbuckle his jeans and pushed the jeans down after that she lowered the waist of his underwear until his cock sprang free.

Dom gripped the base of his member and guided it to her swollen folds.

Lifting her until she straddled him, he lowered her onto his hot member.

E.J. started to scream out when he rammed his cock all the way to the hilt. Slowly withdrawing before thrusting it back in again, Dom began to fuck her with an intensity she couldn't possibly match.

She tried to hold on to him with all her power while Dom was fucking her like there was no tomorrow. E.J. felt her orgasm building itself up and finally reached his breaking point. "Mmmm, you feel so good," Dom panted in her ear.

All through her orgasm Dom didn't give her any escape, he kept thrusting his hot stiff member in her. They both moaned out loudly and she felt Dom release in her.

E.J. hung tired at him and she tried to get her breathing under control. They were both sweaty and hot and Dom carefully let her back down and gave her ass a squeeze.

They both started to get dressed again and E.J. only put her tank top on because her bra was a lost cause.

Dom was looking at her and she already felt the tears in her eyes he found out while she just was trying to get out of the assignment because she loved him. And she didn't wanted to get through with it because she knew he was innocent.

"Don't you ever come back here again. Or you wont like the consciences. " He said to her.

E.J. felt the words hit her and her hart broke in pieces she knew she couldn't explain the situation anymore to him. And she nodded to him and started to walk out of the garage and to her car that was standing a cross the street.

Dom looked at her when she leaved and from frustration he threw with some more tools that were laying around. He just found out that the woman he loved was a federal cop and he just fucked her as some kind of good bye. From that moment on he knew he couldn't trust anyone anymore. What he didn't know was that he would make the same kind of mistake in the near future only this time it would be his sister with the broken heart.

E.J. unlocked her car and went behind the wheel and she started to drive away far away from that area. A few blocks away she stopped the car and started to cry her heart out. She lost the man that she loved and the friends and family she had gained.

All because of some kind of stupid job she had to do for her work and now she had nothing. She grabbed her contact lenses out of her eyes and away went the brown color and back came her original green color eyes. The agency will probably come after her because she didn't arrest Dominic. So the young woman started to make a plan to escape from the state and probably the country. Until it was safe again to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**It was a bit hard to start after the first chapter and to find the right rhytm. I am not sure this chapter is it and there may still come some changes. Review and I Will update faster then this time. So for now this is it.**

* * *

"Vrrooomm vrooomm" a car sound was heard in the car and E.J. came back to her senses and back in the future when she saw her son wide awake on the back seat playing with his car.

"Hey honey, did you have a nice nap. " she said to her son when she looked at him through the rear mirror of the car. When she all of sudden saw in the corner of her eye a man walking to the car. She looked a bit better and E.J. had the scare of her life.

"Oh CRAP" she said and she admittedly started the car and drove away far from the car shop. E.J. drove a bit around between the streets and she still could remember every short cut there was in that block. Those were good memories and bad memories but still her heart ached when she was thinking back to those times.

She stopped her car in front of one of the grocery stores in the city and she looked back at her son. " DJ honey." she said to her son and he looked up. " Yes mwommy ." he said back still playing with his car.

"Mommy said a very very bad word back then. And what do we do with bad words ?" she asked her three year old son. Because every mother knows when your child knows a bad word you are screwed unless you have good teaching method.

"Wwe put them in box. And thlow key away and never ever repleat them. " DJ said back to his mommy with a proud look on his face because this time he remembered it.

"Good job honey good job. And you know what we will get as a reward. ? " she asked to her son while grabbing her purse. DJ started to smile and giggle a bit " ICECRWEAM !" he yelled out and started to bounce up and down in his car seat.

E.J. smiled at her son he was her sunshine the one who filled up all the holes in her heart when Dom broke it. If he wasn't in her life she couldn't imagine what would have happened to her. She would even have given up and let herself get arrested because what did she had to live for. Everything she had was gone but then suddenly a light came back in her live. The moment she found out she was pregnant she laughed and cried for all kinds of reasons. But happy she was at last.

Now she had a reason to live for but still she couldn't have Dom find out he has son. E.J. shuddered at the thought what Dom might do to her he would be furious that is for sure. And that's why she needed to avoid him and the crew. It was of course stupid of her to drive to the car shop and she already gave herself a mental head slap. " You stupid idiot" she already yelled at herself.

She got out of her car and walked to the her sons side and unlocked the door for him. In the meantime DJ was huffing and puffing because he tried to get out of his car seat while still in the safety belt. E.J. started to laugh at the side of her son he tried to do things self lately. Telling her that he didn't needed his mommy help because he was a big boy now. And big boys do everything self. She just thought it was a phase every young boy goes through in his life.

And E.J. kind of blamed her cousin Jake for it he was always showing off to DJ that he did everything self. Of course she tried to tell her son that Jake is twenty years old and is aloud to do things on him own. But still her son looked up to him as he was his hero and Jake love to parade him around with his friends.

Finally E.J. saw that her son was about to give up " Come on DJ let mommy help you." She said to him while helping him out of the safety belt. DJ noticed he was free and jumped out of the car and already started to run for the grocery store. E.J. saw this and threw the car door fast closed and locked the car. And she started to ran after him.

" DJ stop running and wait for mommy." She yelled after him and held a hand to her heart when she saw him crossing the street and a red car came in his direction. " SHIT" E.J. cursed and ran even harder and started to jump over everything that came in her path. In the meantime she said over and over again the same sentence in her head " Please let him be okay, Please let him be safe. "

The car kept coming to DJ and E.J. started to curse to the driver for not noticing a small boy on the street. DJ looked around while running and saw the car coming to him. From fright he stood still and didn't dared to move again. He heard his mommy yelling for him but he couldn't find her and didn't heard what she was saying.

E.J, saw the car still driving hard and her son standing in the middle of the street when all of sudden a woman started to yell at the driver from the red car. The woman pointed to DJ and the driver finally noticed him and stood on his brakes trying to avoid the small boy on the street. From all of the commotion smoke started to come from the car and E.J. couldn't see her son anymore.

" DJ, DJ where are you " she yelled while running to the red car. Her heart started to brake again and tears came in her eyes. "Please god let my son be alright. I can not loose him to. I don't want to be all alone again." She said while praying for her sons life.

* * *

DJ saw the headlights of the car coming to him. And he wished he had listened to his mommy this time. When all of sudden he felt being lifted up and away from the red car on the street. He saw a man putting him on the ground " Hey are you alright kid" the man asked him.

And DJ started to cry " I want my mwommyy" he hiccupped. The man tried to comfort him a bit but felt a bit awkward because he didn't know how to react to a crying kid. A woman with brown hair also walked to him and went down on her knees to get on eyelevel with DJ. " Its alright we will find your mommy , okay." She said while patting DJ on the back.

DJ started to cling to the first womanly body he found and grabbed the woman by her legs. And started to cry even louder then before. The woman looked to the crying boy and then she looked to the man next to her " Brian can you look around and maybe see a woman looking for her son." Brian stood up and saw a red haired woman running to them.

* * *

E.J. saw that while running the smoke from the car lifted away and she saw her son safely next to a woman and man. " Thank god for listening." She said. While running to the people who probably saved her son.

She finally came by her son and lifted him of the ground while hugging him to her body and promised him that she would never let him out of her side again. The woman and the man looked to her. " Thank you, thank you so much for keeping him safe. I cant even describe the feeling I have for you right now." She said to the woman and the man.

" Oh I only tried to comfort him while he was crying for you. Brian my boyfriend saved him from the car ." The woman said while she proudly pointed to the man next to her. " Thank you so much. " E.J. said to the man who was called Brian. " It was nothing." He said.

DJ started to stop crying and looked up from her shoulder to the woman and man. And E.J. took this moment to introduce herself. " Hi, my name is Liz and this is my son DJ. And it was maybe to you nothing but he means the world to me . So thank you again."

The woman did a small wave to DJ and he did a little wave back. " My name is Mia and as I said earlier this is my boyfriend Brian." the woman said while waving to DJ.

E.J. almost dropped DJ while hearing her name " No it cant be she was starting at college ."she thought. While looking better at the woman called Mia and when she got to the eyes. The eyes, those brown eyes. She felt all kind of emotions just like his eyes almost identical. She needed to get away fast from them before Mia started to recognize her.

" Uhm I don't want to sound rude but me and DJ need to leave again. " she said to Mia and Brian. DJ started to tug at her hands and wanted to ask something ." Okay I hope you have a nice day and hope he wont get into that much trouble." Mia said while pointing to DJ. " You too." E.J. she said and started to walk away.

When she again felt DJ tugging at her hands and says " But mwommy we were going to get ice cream." E.J. stopped in her steps and looked down to him " We are going somewhere else okay. And now wave back to the nice lady and man okay" she said to her son. Who got a bit of a pout on his face and waved back to Mia and Brian before he was lifted off the ground and put back again in the car seat. And the car drove away from the accident, away from the groccery store and away from the woman from the past. Whose eyes are the same like his.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewd, followed and favorite this story so far. THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

E.J. walked down stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. She already heard the little footsteps of her son running for the door "DJ please wait before you open the door, please." She yelled to him. But of course she was already to late nothing could stop the enthusiasm of her son. And especially when it came to his favourite uncle. "UNCLE JAKE !" DJ yelled while jumping in his uncles arms who was still standing in the doorway. "Hey buddy . How is my big guy doing." Jake asked while he pushed the door close and walked to the living room with DJ in his arms.

DJ was already trying to jump out of Jake's arms again and Jake slowly put him back on the ground and saw his little nephew standing in front of him. "Very good now you are here." DJ said back to his uncle . E.J. walked into the living room and gave Jake a hug "Thank you for doing this. " she whispered in his ear. Jake looked back to her "No problem I just hope that you can find some more information for your investigation. " he said back to her. "And on the plus side I can spend more time with the little monster over there." Jake said while picking DJ up and started tickling him.

E.J. looked at the side in front of her a smiling and laughing son and she started to smile these were the moments she cherished. But unfortunately she had to leave for the day and that's why Jake was here babysitting DJ. He knew she needed to grab every opportunity there was to find out more and hoping it would help her case while trying to stay under the radar. Because it doesn't matter how many time she had disappeared they were still looking for her. In their eyes the traitor she knew better but her opinion didn't matter.

She grabbed her leather jacket and her car keys and walked to her son. "Okay honey mommy is going to leave now are you going to be a good boy for your uncle Jake. " E.J. said to her son. DJ looked up to his mommy and hugged " Yes mommy me and uncle Jake are going to be goooodd." DJ said back to his mother while putting more effort on the word good hoping his mother would believe that he will be good. E.J. just gave a kiss on the head for her son and walked out of the house to her car. She needed to be on time to swap her car and get on the road.

* * *

E.J. drove to the out skirts of the city she already called that she was coming and she knew that they had to be ready. She stopped on a empty parking place in front of a old storage place. Just in case she grabbed the gun that was strapped under her car seat and she put it in the back of her jeans. Locking the car she walked full confidence to the building.

When she walked in she saw some of nicest cars lined up and she already was calculating which of the cars was the best to take. A Hispanic man was bend over on of the cars and E.J. walked to him and slapped him on the back and leaned on the side of the car. The man looked up and beamed at the side of her " Ah Liz darling I have missed you greatly. " and he walked to her and kissed her on the cheek. E.J. gave him a kiss back and walked away from him and looked at all the cars in front of her "Mateo what do you have for me . " she said to him.

Mateo walked to her and started to point out the cars " I have for you a Ford Lighting great tires and good in changing gears. ". E.J. looked at the Ford that had a lime green paint and pink flames on the side it was not her style. " Next." She said. And Mateo began to subscribe the second car next to the Ford" The next one is a Mazda RX-7 you gonna love that baby. You want to have the best time in a race take that one and she will make you win."

E.J. looked to Mateo with one eyebrow raised " Really you calling her a she ?Come on Mateo I wanted a real car." She said back. Mateo knew he was fighting a lost cause and knew she wanted something real. "Alright alright I get ya you know. Lets just go to the crème de la crème of fucking cars." Mateo said and he walked to a car covered in plastic cover. He took de cover of and E.J. started laughing and walked to Mateo and kissed him on the cheek. " I knew you had something good for me." She said while looking at the car.

" So how do you want it cash or bank account." E.J. said while she examined the car from the inside. She turned the key and the car came to alive and while she pushed the gas pedal the car gave one of the nicest purrs. Yes this is one of the finest cars. Mateo looked at E.J. sitting behind the wheel and he came to her side. " No you don't need to pay darling it's a gift." Mateo said to her. " What no way Mateo yo-" E.J. started but Mateo already interrupted her " Just take it I know what you are going to do and your old man would be proud." Mateo said back. E.J. looked back at him and started the car again and while she drove away she shouted to Mateo " Thanks Mat I will take great care of it." And she drove away from the abandoned storage building. " Just make sure you get him back." Mateo shouted back but not meaning the car in his way of words.

Alright what's the next step E.J. thought to herself . She had a car right now and the only thing was left to find one of the racing places it was going to be a tricky thing because who knows maybe Dom is going to be there. E.J. shuddered at the thought of him seeing her. She may have now her real eye color and real hair color but there was still a chance of him recognizing her. Someone betraying you like the way she did that person you wont forget so fast. And he said he wanted to kill her the next time he saw her so just in case she had to keep her gun on her. Also if Mia was there or that guy Brian they might tell Dom she had a kid with her and it probably wont take long until Dom guesses something.

"Why did everything had to be so complicated." E.J. yelled out in the car while waiting in front of a stop sign. She probably knew why. She fucked up everything and somebody upstairs is probably laughing his ass off.

With a few turns in the streets E.J. already heard the music coming from the racing place. Turning in the last corner she saw all kinds of cars lining up in the big parking space and she tried to maneuver her car through the cars. The people across the way looked up to her while she drove through. She knew she had a nice car and probably would get lots of attention of others but that was kind of what she was hoping for. She needed to get people to her so she could ask them things without being noticed.

She stopped her car in one of the empty places and she walked out of her car and locked it. E.J. walked to the front of her car and she sat down on the hood. She brought the honey now it is time to attract the bees. And she waited patiently for people to come.

* * *

**Am I getting you curious yet what was Mateo talking about on the last sentence he said. Also I like to know how you think the story is going so far. Don't be afraid to use the review button or PM me**.

* * *

*Dom POV* **Didn't think I was done with you yet a little taste of Dom**.

" Damn are you seeing that car coming" Vince shouted while looking at the silver car with the blue paint stripes. Dom looked up from the racer chasers who were hanging around his cars and on his arms. He looked to the way Vince was pointing out. And he had to agree it was a nice car a Lamborghini Murcielago those were one of the finest cars and only a real man could drive them in a race.

Dom walked away from his car to get a better look on the person who was driving the car. Vince and Leon stood next to him also wanting to know what kind of man drove that fine car. They all saw one long and slender leg coming out with a six inch heel boot and soon another long and slender leg followed also with a six inch heel boot. Vince whistled at the side of those legs and saw a red haired woman stepping out of the car. " Damn its almost a crime looking at such fine woman." Vince said still watching the woman.

Leon slapped Vince on the back " Well there goes our theory of the mystery driver being a man. Sorry Vince but you probably don't stand a chance." Leon said to Vince and he walked away.

Vince shook with his head and also walked away not before saying something " To bad I would really like to know how those legs feel around my body . While I fucked her brains out." And Vince walked to the racer chasers who were hanging around the cars and grabbed two to his side " Well ladies more for you." Vince said to them.

Dom didn't even noticed them leave and was still waiting for the woman to turn around and see her face. Something about what Vince said and seeing those legs triggered something in him. He had to see the woman's face. He had to see her eyes. The woman finally turned around and he saw that she had green eyes somewhere Dom felt relieved for the woman having green eyes. But still he had that gut feeling he knew her from somewhere and he turned around and motioned to Jesse to come to him.

Jesse walked to him and Dom looked back to the woman and Jesse followed his eye sight.

" Find out who that woman is. " Dom said to him. While keeping his eyes on the red haired mystery woman.

* * *

**Also Jesse wasn't with the group yet when E.J. was there. So he doesn't know her yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

******Here you go next chapter . Love it hate it would like to hear your opinion.**

******I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

E.J. was just checking her Phone for messages when she saw a kid with dirty blond hair walking to her car. He started to inspect it a bit and when he felt that she was watching him he looked up and got a bit of blush on his face. E.J. just winked to him and gave him smile just by looking at him she knew that he isn't the one who has any kind of information. But still out of curiosity she waited what the kid was going to do. " Nice car." The kid said while looking at one of the front tires. " Well thank you … ?." E.J. said while waiting for the kid to respond. The kid held his hand out " The name is Jesse." E.J. shook his hand while looking at his brown eyes "Elizabeth but you may call me Liz.".

"You're not from here." Jesse said and E.J. started to laugh out loud "I like you Jesse you are really the type that gets to the point straight ahead. I like that about people.". And E.J. jumped off the hood of the car "And you're right I have been travelling for a few years now. Thought I should visit this place while looking for a great race."

" Well you are in the right place then. Here are one of the greatest racers." Jesse said while looking around and watching the rest of the racers. E.J. noticed it and walked to him " Looking for someone because if you need to go I wont hold it against you. Just know I want to race you sometime." E.J. smirked to Jesse. Jesse just gave her smile back " That's alright are you going to race tonight." E.J. just walked to the side of her car and picked some sunglasses up and looked back to Jesse " Nope not this time but probably another night. I am only observing tonight. "

Jesse walked back to E.J. and held his hand out to shake " Okay I will remember that until next time Liz." E.J. shook his hand and watched him walk away in the crowd. Well that didn't brought anything good up but the night is young and there are still much chances.

After seeing some racers racing and amateurs trying to beat the best E.J. decided to walk a bit around and look for interesting people. She walked through the crowd when someone pushed her over and she could just in time get her balance back. E.J. turned around and saw someone walk away and she yelled back at him " HEY you just cant push someone and then walk away where are you manners kid. " The boy looked back and just through his middle finger at her and walked away. "Unbelievable " E.J. said out loud and walked further in the crowd while watching some cars who were at the sidewalk.

"COME HERE AND SEE THE KING RACE." E.J. turned around and looked to the side to who was yelling. After that announcement everybody started to move and E.J. had to move with them because they were pushing her around. She got a bad feeling again in her stomach and when she came to a clearing with three cars in the middle of it her heart stopped.

"PAY YOUR BETS" Jesse yelled while excepting money from people around him. Next to one of the cars stood Dom he still looked the same to her well if you don't count the extra tattoos he got. Racer chasers were swarming around him like crack heads wanting to get a shot and he was their drug. E.J. got a stab to her heart just looking at them she couldn't get jealous about it she left him and he moved on. But why did she still had the feeling he was hers and no one could have him. She just wanted to walk to those racer chasers and just smack them away from him.

With those cheap skirts and shoes and those barely covering tops of them they were more hookers then racer chasers. Back then she always wondered what their parents would thought about them just sleeping around and after years being dumped around because they got to old. Nope being a racer chaser is not something you want to be. At least not if you have a fair share of a brain and know what you get into .

E.J. looked around and saw a few meters from the cars the rest of the gang standing. Thank god she wore her sunglasses because the tears were already coming just by looking at them. Damn it she thought after those years she could move on but she was so wrong. Vince was standing next to Leon and next stood Jesse counting the money. She couldn't find Mia or that guy Brian and Letty was also no where to be found so they probably would not come or were just late.

The race was about to start and the racers got into their cars. Dome chased the racer chasers away and turned before going in the car. He looked straight at her and E.J. thought she was going to have a panic attack and started to get away from the scene as fast as she could. Not looking where she was going she just needed to get away from his look and those piercing eyes of him.

When all of sudden she walked into someone and her sunglasses dropped to the floor "Oh crap." And E.J. was about to get them when another hand grabbed her sunglasses and she looked up. She sucked some air and looked to the person in front of her she couldn't speak and just looked at him waiting what he was going to say. He hold her sunglasses up for her grab it "I think you drop these." E.J. grabbed them " Thanks" and was about to walk away when the man grabbed her left arm and noticed something on it a tattoo that was very familiar to him. How many people could possibly have the same tattoo and then a woman.

The man got a smile on his face and started to laugh E.J. was trying to get her arm back but he wouldn't move. " Oh my look who is back in town almost wouldn't recognize you." E.J. now really started to panic and was trying to look for a escape route but unfortunately the minions of the man in front of her were standing around them. He grabbed her left arm what tighter to him and took a look at the tattoo on her wrist. A black hart and two angel wings attached to it and some initials were standing in it. When he saw the tattoo better he laughed again " Does Dom know you changed his tattoo."

E.J. gave one last tug on her arm and she finally got lose "It does not matter what Dom knows because I am not his damn business Tran. I left years ago." And looked back at the black haired man in front of her Johnny Tran always wanted to get in her pants and was totally pissed when she got in a relationship with Dom. Johnny just laughed again his annoying laugh " But yet here you are different hair colour different eyes and did your boobs got bigger." And his hands were about to grab one of them when she slapped them away from her and took a step back to get more space between them.

"Well I am not here for long Tran I am just passing through don't get your panties in bunch you wont be losing any race to me." E.J. smirked back to him while crossing her arms in front of her chest. That just got Johnny more pissed and he got a smirk on his face and walked closer to her " The only panties we will be talking about are the ones that are getting off you." Johnny said while he grabbed her by the ass and put a few fingers in the top of her waistband. E.J. pushed him away again and slapped him in the face " DO NOT try that again. " she yelled at him while pointing a finger in his direction.

Johnny just wiped the blood away from his mouth " If I were you I wouldn't try that again and I will see you later E.J. until next time." and he walked away with his minions following him. E.J. took a deep breath and tried to get her heart rate back to normal and she slowly started to walk to her car. When she finally sat down in her car she took a deep breath and turned the key around and drove back home.

When she walked in to her house she saw Jake laying on the couch with DJ on top of him. She dropped her keys in the bowl on the table and Jake turned around and looked to her "Found out anything." He asked. E.J. just shook her head "No maybe next time." and she walked to him and brushed some hair away from her sons eyes. He looked so peaceful.

Jake sat up and gathered DJ in his arms "I will bring him to his room and after that I will go home unless you want to talk about something you looked a bit spooked like you saw a ghost." E.J. just shook her head and sat back on the couch Jake looked back for one moment to her and walked up the stairs.

"Only some old ghosts." E.J. said while grabbing a drink for herself and relax a bit. She probably would not get any sleep not with Johnny Tran ghosting her mind.

* * *

*** DOM POV***

After Jesse came back from talking with the red haired woman we still don't know a thing about her only that she travelled allot and that her name was Liz. I won again one of the races but still the money that we earned was not enough and Mia was already yelling at me for doing something illegal again. She doesn't get it we need the money. Thank god her and Letty were not here tonight our they already had the racer chasers kicked out of our way.

That keeps reminding me lately of E.J. she betrayed me but no matter what I do she keeps popping up in my mind. She would always go to the races with us never race only watch and if the racer chasers came to close she kicked them away together with Letty. They were a team and she still bothered me about E.J. why she left and what I did. I did nothing she was the cop she was the one that betrayed me and make me fell for the illusion that she was.

The rest of the guys were standing next to me when I saw Vince tens up and I turned around. Johnny Tran was walking to us with his crack heads following him. He stopped in front of me and had to annoying smirk on his face that you just what to smack of him. I noticed he had a bit of blood in the right corner of his mouth. Apparently Vince also saw this and saw this as a opportunity to tell him on it " What happened Tran the crack heads couldn't protect you ,your face is a bit red and bruising." Vince said while smirking to Tran.

Tran whipped the rest of the blood away and laughed " Oh this that was nothing just me and chick getting a bit to rough you know. Those red heads truly are the most fiery types." He looked back at me " Well not us fiery as E.J. right Dom. I bet she was real fire cracker in the bed. To bad she left your sorely ass."

Dom got pissed and wanted to attack him when Vince and Leon hold him back. " You don't know what you are talking about Tran. And it doesn't matter about E.J. she is not here anymore Tran." Tran just smiled a bit and looked back to Dom " Are you sure about that Dominic."

And Dom stood a bit back and shocked. Tran just smirked and knew he won this round " She may have changed her hair and eye colour but she is still the same person with the tattoo on the left wrist. Black heart with angel wings right." Tran said.

Vince took a step closer to him " That could be anybody with that tattoo." Tran just laughed in Vince's face "Really how many people will have that kind of tattoo with initials in it." Tran mocked back to them.

Dom was still shocked on his place she was here in town . Why would she do that when he threatened her to not to come back.

Tran was about to walk away when he turned around and focussed back on him " Well its not really the same tat anymore its not only a D anymore it said now DJ. I think she had a new man. Well good luck winning any races now Toretto."

Dom was pissed not only at Tran but major pissed on E.J. she came back here but she also changed HIS tattoo with HIS initials. That was his mark on her that she was his and now she has changed it. Dom felt somebody punching him in the arm and he saw Leon standing next to him " She is not really our problem anymore. You broke up Dom she doesn't own you thing." Dom raised his eyebrow to Leon how he always somehow knew what he was thinking.

Dom looked back in front of him to the retreating form of Tran.

But that's the problem she does own him a thing. And not just one thing but a lot of explanations.


	5. Chapter 5

** I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Waking up before the sun comes up was not something E.J. had done since she left the agency but right now she needed every hour to look and search. She went down the stairs and grabbed her cell phone and laptop and sat down on the couch. E.J. dialled a number and she waited to someone to pick up " Master of uncovering secrets and magic. Fernandez speaking." The man on the other end of the line said. " Cut the crap Fernandez I need your help with something." E.J. said back and waited for the response.

" Ah as always a pleasure for hearing your voice E.J. How can I help you. " E.J. looked back to her laptop and she put the cell phone on speaker " I need you to find more about the Rodriquez family . What companies they have and how many property they own. Also could you maybe do a quick look at the Trans. " E.J heard Fernandez taking a deep breath on the other end " Shit Liz you know those guys are deep shit. " E.J. knew that but still she needed the information " I know Fernandez but I really need your brains and your skills for this job. You are the best that I know. Also I helped you out four years ago with that bet on the right race you also scored if I remember in your own words a hot Chinese girl with big tits."

" No need to sugar coat it Liz but you already had me with hello. I will help you out but do I want know why you want information on the Rodriquez family. And FYI she was Japanese. " Fernandez said back. " Probably for your safety you don't need to know a thing but thank you. " E.J. said back with a smile on her face. " Your welcome in a few days you will get your information. Nice speaking to you. " and he hang up.

E.J. looked to the stairs when she heard tiny feet's walking down it. And she saw her son walking to her while rubbing with his hands in his eyes trying to wake up. DJ walked to her and jumped on the couch and started to cuddle her. "Hi honey had a nice sleep. " DJ looked up to her and nodded with his head while cuddling back to his mommy's side. " When are we going to see grandpa mwommy." And E.J. froze while hearing her son ask the question she was mentally preparing herself for weeks now. But still she didn't know how to tell her son what happened to her dad.

" Grandpa is still away .But in stat we will see uncle Jake much more then we used to see him. " E.J. said while kissing her sons head. DJ nodded again but she still could see the sadness in his eyes for missing his grandpa.

The doorbell rang and E.J. looked up to the door wondering who was at her door so early on the day. She stood up and walked slowly to the door while grabbing her gun and keeping it close to her. E.J. grabbed the doorknob and opened her door. The sun was started to shine and E.J. had to put a hand for eyes to see properly who was standing for her door. E.J. yelled out and almost shot the person in front of her if she didn't saw in time who it was. " Jeez Jake you look like a criminal with that bomber jacket and the hat. I almost shot you idiot. " And she grabbed Jake and took him inside.

" Sorry didn't wanted to scare you but it was a bit to chilly outside so that's why I have this outfit." E.J. just rolled her eyes at him and walked back to the living room seeing her son looking up. Jake walked after her in the living room. " Hey buddy you up early." DJ just waved to his uncle and started to focus on the TV in front of him. E.J. looked back to Jake and waited for him to tell why the hell he was there so early . " Not that we don't like your company Jake. But what the he—are you doing here." Stopping herself just in time from cursing in front of her son.

Jake just hopped over the couch and sat down next to DJ. " Well I wanted to hang out with my two favourite persons in the world by taking them out for a day. " E.J. just had a bad feeling about it and she sat down in a chair " I am sorry Jake but I just don't have the time for that." Jake knew that this was going to happen because E.J. was pretty predictable " Give yourself a brake Liz you cant search and look non stop. You have a kid to look out for."

And that was his first mistake never ever doubt a mothers education of her child or telling her she is neglecting her son. E.J. stood up pissed off and looked to her son. She walked down to Jake and stopped in front of him and bowed down until she was on eye length. " To the kitchen NOW". And she stood up again and walked out of the living room fuming of anger because of his choice of words.

E.J. waited in the kitchen until Jake showed up. " I am sorry I didn't mean-." Jake started but E.J. already interrupted him " YOUR SORRY. You doubted my parenting skills and tells me I am neglecting my CHILD!" She walked to the corner of the kitchen trying to get a bit of space between them before she attacks him. " I know Jake that I have asked you to babysit him allot while I was away. But I am not neglecting my son." Jake walked a bit closer to her but she held her hand up stopping him from getting closer " I know Liz and I didn't mean it the way I said it. Its just now with your dad missing. And I am not always here . I so hate to say this but he needs a dad figure Elizabeth. A dad who plays with him and teach him to baseball. And a dad who tells him how to ask a girl on a date. He needs that kind of stuff. You OWN him that."

Tears started to well up in her eyes and she knew that what he said is true but still she was stubborn. " He is doing fine without a dad Jake my dad learned him how to baseball. And when he gets that age he can come to me or you Jake." Jake just shook his head damn her for being stubborn and having her pride. " For gods sake Liz the first time he peed he was sitting down on the toilet because that's the way he saw YOU do it. He just learned it how to do it like a man because of ME. "

And that was the moment she broke down. E.J. let herself fall down on the ground and she started to cry. Jake felt his heart brake just looking at her crying her heart out and that made him remember of what happen those years ago when she left Dom. Jake walked to her and sat down next to her just holding her and letting her cry. " Sstt Liz its going to be okay." Jake said while hugging her to him. E.J. looked up with red puffy eyes " No its not Jake. This whole situation is fucked up." She sobbed. " I cant even tell the father of my son he has a son because I am afraid of what he might do to me. The agency is still breathing down my neck and I am waiting for the moment they WILL find me and take me away. And my own father is missing probably kidnapped by some gang." And she started to cry louder again.

When all of sudden Jake shush her and she looked up to him . Jake pointed at the door and she saw her son standing in the doorway of the kitchen. E.J. jumped up and rubbed her tears away from her face trying to look a bit more decent for her son. And not showing him her own pain. She walked to him and ruffled his hair " Come on DJ we are going to have a day out with uncle Jake and maybe we will get some ice cream you like." She said to him while trying to make her smile look anything but sad. DJ looked up to his mommy not understanding why she was sad but still nodded happily at thought of ice cream and his favourite Uncle and he ran up the stairs going to his room.

E.J. looked back to Jake and gave him a small smile " Lets get that break okay." And she also walked up the stairs going to her room to change her outfit.

* * *

**Next chapter Dom wants some answers and is also going on a search with our new friend Fernandez , something they have in common will Fernandez help Dom out our will he tell E.J. all about it. Trying to get a new chapter out by Sunday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Dom where the hell are you going. We need to finish that car before four this day." Vince yelled at Dom while he sat in his car about to go away. Dom's head popped out of the side window " Why don't you let Brian help you Vince. He is a good kid trust him for once." And he drove out of the garage leaving a very pissed off Vince behind. " Well I still don't trust him he has a secret Dom a DIRTY secret." Vince yelled at the leaving car. Vince turned around and saw everybody looking at him " What are you all looking at get back to WORK." He yelled and for the effect threw a hammer to Jesse's head. "Hey stop throwing SHIT Vince." Jesse yelled out and just in time missed the flying hammer. Vince just turned back to the car in front of him and smiled. It was good being in control once in a time.

While Dom was driving away from the garage his mind was only set op one thing and one thing only he had- correction he needed to find E.J. And there was only one person in this world who was the best in finding things like disappearing people. After the first year without E.J. Dom tried to find her again wondering how she was or what she was doing but even then she was untraceable. That only already showed to Dom she was a good agent.

Dom found after fifteen minutes driving the house where he needed to be and he parked his car by the sidewalk. Locking his car Dom signed and knew that he could come back with nothing again just as three years ago he also left that house with nothing. When Dom walked up to the house he saw somebody looking through the curtains at him and Dom just smirked knowing who the idiot was behind it.

When he stood in front of the door Dom knocked two times and he smiled when he heard all the locks being opened for the door. The idiot had so many deadbolts and locks that the first time he had to open them all it took him 20 minutes. The door opened and Dom looked to the man in front of him " You're getting faster." Dom smirked while he stepped inside.

Dom sat down on the couch in the living room and grabbed a unopened beer that was laying around and started to drink from it. He looked back to the man still standing at the door and he patted the seat next to him " Relax Fernandez and take a seat. " Fernandez looked back at the door and he started to set the bolts and locks back in place.

Fernandez walked to Dom but rather sitting next to him he chooses a place on the coffee table so he is sitting across of him so can watch him. Dom just laughed out loud for the reaction of Fernandez no matter what you do he still wont trust you in the world. " What do you want Dom, because I don't think this is a social call. Because I don't do social. " Fernandez said while looking at Dom. " You guessed right as usually I need your help with finding somebody." And Dom saw Fernandez tens up a bit. " Not again Dom how many times haven't I told you she is untraceable ." Dom knew that but maybe since she has popped up he can find her sooner. He already found out with a tip of Tran that the red headed girl was E.J.

"I know that but she has been recently seen so maybe you have a better chance in finding her. " Fernandez signed and got up to walk to his office. Dom saw that as a sign to follow him and he ended in a room with four computers and 6 screens. Dom laughed just at the sight he was really a nerd. Fernandez sat down behind one of the computers and turned his head to Dom " Alright what's the girl name again." He signed while waiting with his fingers on the keyboard.

" Elizabeth Johnson, Fernandez but you already knew that. " Dom said with a voice that was clearly irritated with the attitude of Fernandez. " Ah details details. I hear a dozen different names every day I am glad I can even remember my mothers name. " and he started to tap away on the keyboard looking for drivers licenses , passports, graduation degrees and maybe a ownership of a house. After a while he started to get frustrated and he tapped away louder on the keyboard until in the end he gave a frustrated scream.

Fernandez turned back to Dom and signed " I am sorry but I can truly find nothing on that name and like I said probably the last time is it even her real name. Chicks use most of the time fake names to prevent to get stalkers." Dom pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand . It irritated him that he just cant find anything on her no matter what he does.

Dom was about to walk away and to go back to the garage when he heard Fernandez sign again and whisper something as " Sorry Liz ". Fernandez stood up and walked to Dom " When was the last time you saw her and what car did she drove. " he asked while waiting for the response back. Dom smirked and was glad that Fernandez wanted to help him further on the search. " I saw her briefly by one of the races I last one. And she drove a Lamborghini Murcielago." Fernandez got a brief look of regret on his face when he started to talk again " There is only one man that has that kind of cars and his name is Mateo Zorra. I will give you his address but promise me that you wont tell him that you got it from me. "

Dom grabbed Fernandez and gave him a brief man hug " Thank you Fernandez I own you one ." And took the note from Fernandez with the address on it. Dom walked out of the house but clearly heard Fernandez say one more thing " Ha you defiantly do if she finds out she will kill me with no mercy. "

While driving around Dom ended up by a empty warehouse. He locked his car but grabbed his gun fast and put it the back of his pants while walking to one of the doors. When he opened it Dom almost got in car heaven he saw a man standing in front of one of the cars and he walked to him. Dom put a hand on the mans shoulder when the man quickly turned around and almost hit Dom with his fist. Dom jumped back and hold his hands up so the man knew he wasn't a treat " I am not here to hurt you I am looking for a man named Mateo Zorra. "

The man looked at Dom and dropped his fist and held his hand out " I am Mateo Zorra. And you? " Dom shook his hand " Dominic Toretto." Mateo got a knowing look on his face " Ah the king of streets I hear allot about you by my costumers. " Dom got a proud look on his face but still wondered something " But I never heard of you . Looking at your cars they are expensive taste and some I recognize . And still nobody brags about your name "

Mateo smiled " Ah I like to be invisible the costumers will come to me I will not come to them. " Dom thought the man deserved to be treated with respect because the way he treats his cars and his business. Mateo looked back at Dom and wondered why he was here probably not for a car because the man makes his own cars. " So what can I help you with Dominic Toretto. " " I need to know who you gave a Lamborghini Murcielago to. "

Mateo got a bit of shocked look on his face but also saw the desperation in Dom's eyes and he knew that what he was about to say could even hurt her more or help her. And so he decided to give it away " One of my finest costumers took it her name is Elizabeth. "

Dom felt relieve fell over him and finally he got one step closer. " I know this is maybe strange to ask but do you maybe know her address. "

Mateo grabbed his phone and started to look through his phonebook for Elizabeth's address. When he finally found it he scribbled it down on a note and started to doubt should he give it to Dominic or not. Because he didn't know what the outcome was going to be. Mateo came to a decision and handed the note to Dominic " Here this is the address. But don't tell you got it from me. " Dom nodded and walked out of the warehouse not before he heard Mateo whisper something " Dear god please let this work out the right way. "

Dom sat down in his car and starred down to the address that stood on the note. There was a chance she could have leaved the address and moved on again because he didn't saw her on any races and she told Jesse she would race once. He started the car and just threw it on good luck and drove between one of the finer houses in the neighbourhoods nothing like his house. He stopped a few houses before her house and saw a black car waiting in front of it. The door opened and Dom's breathing stopped there in all her glory E.J. stepped out of the house. She had a different hair colour and different eyes but still he knew that body and her face. She almost didn't aged in those four years only her breast looked bigger. He rolled his window down trying to hear what she was saying " DJ stop whining I am coming already."

Dom felt hatred come up. DJ that name was already named by Tran because of that name HIS tattoo on her wrist is changed. And now that man already lived probably together with her. He saw E.J. getting in the car and the black car drove away. Dom started to follow them from a distant so they wouldn't notice him. He noticed that they were driving to one of the fairs that were in town and he saw them stop and get out. Dom parked his car on one of the parking places close by and got out of the car. Because it took him time to park his car he lost her through the crowd and Dom needed to search for her again. He couldn't let this go he was so close after all those years he just needed to find her.

He searched through the crowd for a red haired woman it was a colour that you normally could find easily in a crowd but to Dom it looked like every woman on the fair had red hair. Dom pushed through the crowed and tried not to step on any small children. When he suddenly felt somebody bump in too him and he looked behind him. He didn't saw anybody but felt something tugging on his pants and he looked down. A small black haired kid was sitting next to him and the kid probably fell while bumping in him. Dom helped the kid up and he noticed his bright green eyes but beside the eyes the kid looked familiar to him. The boy just thanked him and ran away through the crowd again.

When Dom followed the kid with his eyes through the crowed he saw the boy stop and Dom looked up. His eyes met again green eyes but this time they were followed with red hair in stat of black. There a few meters in front of him stood E.J. with a frightened look on her face starring at him. Dom started to walk to her and screamed her name " E.J.!"

* * *

**Are they finally going to meet or will something happen. Find out in the next chapter. Dont be afraid to review or PM. Have a idea for the story line suggestions are always welcome. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

" E.J.!" E.J. heard Dom scream at her and she looked for Jake trying to escape he couldn't find her not right now. If he sees DJ he would take him away and that was something E.J. didn't want he was the only family next to Jake she had left. Jake walked up to her and saw her looking at Dom" Shit." E.J. grabbed DJ and pushed him the arms of Jake " I need you to take him somewhere safe on the fair and I will contact you when its safe again." Jake ran off with DJ in his arms but Dom was still running for her and the only thing E.J. could do was run. And so she did she ran between the crowd not looking back .

She noticed a snack stand and a woman sitting behind it E.J. jumped over the stand and crouched down so nobody would see her. The woman behind the stand looked to her " And what the hell do you think you are doing." E.J. was trying to catch her breath and peeked over the stand but ducked down very fast when she saw Dom standing close to it. E.J. looked back to the woman " See that bald man standing there. He is my ex and is kind of clingy still so is it okay to hide until he is gone." The woman looked to Dom and then back to her and gave her bag of chips "Honey you can stay as long as you like."

After fifteen minutes of waiting E.J. saw that Dom was along gone and she stood up "Thank you for letting me hide here." The woman just smiled and waved while E.J. went on her way again. She called Jake and they both met by the Ferris wheel. Jake looked to her with eye brows raised " So seeing you here standing without any damage I think that you lost Dom." E.J. just nodded and took DJ by the hand when they suddenly bumped in to somebody. She looked up and saw her neighbour Betsy with her kids. "Hello. Nice to see you here E.J. and little DJ." Betsy said. E.J. waved to her and DJ started to talk with one of the kids. Betsy looked to E.J. and saw the tired look in her eyes and she did a offer " Why don't you let me take DJ out on the children's farm and you take a bit of rest E.J. I think you need it." E.J. had clearly a worried look on her face "I don't know-" but she got interrupted by Betsy again "Nonsense I already have allot of kids one more wont hurt me . Take that break honey and I will bring him back before diner."

DJ smiled at thought of spending more time with other kids and used his puppy eyes on his mommy. E.J. couldn't resist her son "Okay , Ill own you one Betsy. Thank you." Betsy took DJ by the hand and the kids all waved to Jake and her. Jake laughed out loud " So will you now take your break lets go home then." E.J. annoyed by Jake's word tried to slap him again but she missed him because he ran away. " COWARD" she yelled at him before she ran after him hoping he would not take off without her.

Jake parked the car in front of the house when E.J. heard screeching tires and a door being thrown open. Recognizing the sounds she grabbed Jake by the collar and pushed him out of the car at her side. " What the hell Liz." Jake yelled out. E.J. jumped out after him and she pushed him to the ground when the shooting started. The shooting took five minutes but it looked like it was much longer. When she heard the van ride away she still pushed Jake to the ground but put herself in a more sitting position and she started to smile.

" E.J.! What the hell are you smiling at." Jake said while he was still crouched down next to his broken car. " Have you gone totally mad we just got shot at and your are smiling like you won the freaking lottery. " E.J.´s grin just got bigger listening to the rant that Jake was giving. " Relax Jake. And take a deep breath." Jake just pinched his nose with his right hand and counted to ten " Relax . You are telling me to RELAX. They shot my CAR to shit. It has bullet holes everywhere and you are just smiling like a idiot . "

E.J. turned to Jake and slapped him behind the head " You done talking now. " Jake just huffed and rubbed a spot on his head where she had hit him. " Jake this is a sign you know." Jake looked back to his car and saw his side mirrors fall off " My car being destroyed is a SIGN. From what Liz . Are the car gods talking to me and telling me that I need a new car."

E.J. just shook with her head " No you idiot. This is a gang sign." " When you get close to one of their secrets they give off a warning sign by shooting at you. And hoping that they will terrify you so you would stop searching. " Jake give out a loud laugh " Oh they terrified me I think I even pissed my pants when they started shooting. So please stop doing what you are doing. " E.J. stood up and she shook with her hair while glass was falling off and looked back to Jake " Cant do that Jake I am so close to finding my dad. I will not give up . DJ is still asking when grandpa is coming back."

Jake also stood up and felt something wet on his arm. He looked at it and saw some glass sticking out of it and blood dripping down. He took the glass out and winched when he felt the pain and he starred at the cut on E.J.´s head. " God DJ thank god he was not with us right now Liz." Yes E.J. was glad she walked into their next door neighbour on the fair with her kids and she offered to take DJ with her to the children's farm. " Yes Jake we were lucky. God bless neighbour Betsy and her good heart of taking seven kids to a farm." E.J. took her jacket off and pushed it to Jake's arm to stop the bleeding. " You know E.J. you were lucky Dom doesn't know about DJ yet or else he would be pretty pissed about this shooting. "

E.J. walked to the house going to call Mateo to pick up the car. " Well Jake then it was good he lost me in the crowd again on the fair. So we don't have to explain anything." Jake walked up behind her and grabbed the door keys from here and opened the door and looked back to her. " You were lucky this time E.J. but he knows now you are back in town and I think it wont stop him from finding you again." E.J. grabbed her phone and started dialling and looked at Jake " Well then it is good thing we are moving again Jake. So he wont find us." Jake looked to her like she was crazy " And where do you think you could go." E.J. ended her phone call with Mateo and walked to the office room and started grabbing bags . " I have more houses and apartments here Jake so don't you worry about me or DJ."

Jake just threw his cars keys of frustration against the wall and walked to the kitchen grabbing something to drink because clearly he needed it. He took a big gulp of the bottle of Jack and snorted out loud what a fucked up life E.J. had and he just ran along.

* * *

" Has it been taken care off." The man said while looking at his men. One of the men looked a bit nervous and stepped up " No the bitch jumped out of the car before we started to shoot she heard us coming." The man looked back to his men and started to smoke on his cigar. The man who stood up was sweating as a pig wondering what his boss would do " But next time we will hit her." The man with the cigar looked stone cold to his man and grabbed his gun and shot them all down. "There wont be a next time for you."

A skinny man walked up to the man and looked to the bloody mess in front of him " Boss she is a professional of course she heard them coming." The man started to smoke his cigar and looked to his second in hand " I know this was just a warning for her. But knowing her father she will probably not stop snooping until she founds him."

"Has he started to talk or is he still refusing to do anything. " The skinny man looked back to his boss " Yes he still wont bunch a inch even if we tortured him. The only time he said something was when we threatened to hurt his daughter." The man with the cigar started to think " Well that's a problem even if we tried to get her she will outrun us. We need to have a plan to get her to us." The skinny man thought also about it " I can do check on what kind of people are close to her. Maybe we can find a weak spot." The man with the cigar started laughing " Yes yes and then she will come to us and maybe she or her father will start talking about what we want."

The skinny man was about to walk away when he heard his name being called" José please clean this mess up they are ruining my floors with their bleeding. Also get a meeting with Tran I need to know why he still didn't pay me."

José motioned one of the other men to him and they started to clean the bodies up. He looked back to his boss " Tran called said he was having a bit of trouble somebody was stealing from him and he is trying to found out who." The man turned around in his chair to José " I don't give a crap trying is not enough I want that money José . So sent some men of my to him as a security also tell him that the debt has been raised by twenty percent."

The man started to laugh again when he saw the bodies being dragged away "Oh and José if hey want to pay that debt off he better start winning races. Or I might find a new business partner in Dominic Toretto." "I will tell him senór Rodriquez."

* * *

**Next chapter I hope to get out these coming days :-). Review, PM love to hear your opinion. Also I love to thank the newest Followers BabyD414,foodbox, Cupcake81, Gryffindor4eva. Reviewers Leon´s Angel, Favorites FredsForeverFanGirl and Stjarna09. Its always nice to know people are loving your story. THANK YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

E.J. woke up and carefully grabbed the gun off her nightstand. She looked around in her room it was dark but she just had a feeling somebody was in the apartment. And she listened to what sounded like soft whispers from the living room. She slowly stood up and put the safety off her gun. Making no sound and getting used to the darkness she moved to the living room. She thought about it and wondered what idiot would brake in to her apartment.

When she got in to her living room she moved fast and knocked one guy out with the back of her gun and the other she held at gunpoint. " What are you doing in my apartment. SPEAK." She yelled at the man in front of her. The man looked at the other guy on the ground and back to her. " We came here to deliver a message." E.J. looked to the skinny man in front of her and she already felt nagging feeling coming up. "From who ?" she asked. " From Pedro Rodriquez . He told me to tell you that if you want to cooperate and see your father again. You better listen and follow the rules our something happens with your son."

The man swallowed and tried to get away because with those words something happened to E.J. and she got a look in her eyes. All she saw was white keeping her father away was one thing but threatening her son was another. She grabbed the man and punched him the face and grabbed her gun and shot the man on the ground in his leg. "You can tell your little boss the next time he tries to scar me or threaten me. He will find his men back with allot more bullet holes and he can expect one for himself." The skinny man looked scared and grabbed the other man from the ground and they both scrabbled down to the door of the apartment. E.J. followed them to the door and closed it she took a deep breath and walked to DJ´s room.

She opened the door silently and felt relieve fall over her. DJ was still sleeping in his bed with his racing car still on his bed. E.J. walked to the kitchen and activated the coffee machine. After that she grabbed her phone and looked at the time it was 3 am still early but she couldn't sleep alone anymore. And she started dialling his number after a few rings a tired voice came on the other line. And she responded to it " I am sorry for calling you this early Jake. But Rodriquez men were just here and they threatened DJ and I cant sleep anymore. "

E.J. heard Jake sign and some noise on his side " Get a lot of coffee ready I am coming your way. " and he hang up.

After fifteen minutes E.J. heard the sound of keys and saw the door open and Jake walked in. She pointed to the coffee machine and he walked straight to it for some coffee. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his. " I knew in what kind of mess this could end but if they wanted to hurt DJ I don't know what to do." Jake squeezed her hand " This is one of those though moments you should be glad they were Rodriquez men and not the agency. " They sat down in silence for a few minutes before Jake started again " So what is the plan. "

E.J. signed and thought about it maybe its time for her to take her move but she needed to call Fernandez for any more news about Rodriquez and Tran. " First I am going to call Fernandez and after that I will think of a plan. Until then you can sleep in my bed." Jake nodded and stood up and walked in to her bedroom hoping he could get some sleep before the mess started.

E.J. grabbed another cup of coffee and dialled Fernandez number hoping he also would not be disturbed by the early hour. She heard the dialling tone and he picked up " What IDIOT is calling me on this time." Fernandez yelled through the phone. " Fernandez." E.J. said only one word and the word vomit happened with Fernandez. "Oh shit you are going to hurt me right. You found out and now you are going to kill me. Damn I knew I shouldn't have told him-" E.J. chuckled at the word vomit " What are you talking about Fernandez I only called this early if you had any information about Rodriquez and Tran."

She heard Fernandez cough and do a little prayer "Oh pfew I thought you wanted- . Thank god." E.J. just shook with her head " Fernandez ,Rodriquez and Tran." " Oh yeah I found some stuff and your guess with Tran and Rodriquez were right. They are doing some kind of business but Rodriquez is calling the shots." E.J. was thinking about the news now she needed to do something to talk to Tran. " Thanks Fernandez that was the confirmation that I needed. Also if you have news about Rodriquez buildings could you send it to me in a email. " " That's okay I will work at after I sleep some more. Until next time. Bye Liz." And he hang up.

The day went by and Jake and E.J. spend most day playing with DJ and not thinking about the crap that was going to happen. "So what is the plan for tonight Liz." E.J. looked at DJ playing with his green racing car and she smiled. " I am going to race tonight." She said. Jake looked back at her with big eyes "You are going to race . Are you serious." E.J. nodded "I am serious Jake I need to make a statement. To let them know I am here. I am going to race by my real name." Jake was drinking from his water bottle but when he heard her say that he spit it all out. "WHAT! You know what I am not even going to discuss over this. Good luck. "

E.J. stood up and patted Jake on the head " I am going to dress keep the gun close to you while I am gone." Jake held the gun up but didn't show it to DJ and E.J. walked in to her room. A half hour later she emerged from it and was wearing green high heels, high waist jeans shorts and a green wife beater with a black leather jacket. Jake saw her and whistled "Looking good are you going to impress somebody tonight." E.J. threw her middle finger at him because she knew he meant Dom by it. She kissed DJ on the head and walked out of the door to her car the Lamborghini.

* * *

E.J. drove her car to the racing scene and she went straight to the guy in charge. She put her window down and she motioned the guy to her. "What do you want." He asked. "I want to race right now." The guy looked down to her "Okay and you are .." E.J. smiled " E.J. Mendez." The guy dropped his phone and looked to her "Mendez" he asked. "Yes Mendez. So when can I race." The guy gave her a smile and had a look on his face that most people had when they heard her real last name "Come on up. You can race right away. " E.J. drove her car to the spot and car was already standing there. She looked to the persons next to it and noticed that it was one of Tran's guys she was racing. Alright she thought this is going to be a easy race.

She readied her car and a woman stood in front of the two cars calling it off. E.J. glanced once to the other car and she took off. E.J. heard the crowd yelling in the back but now she was focussed on the race. She already had a great start and manoeuvred her car between the streets. The other guy was getting on her tail and she knew he was going to use all his NOS. She smiled at the sight " 5,4,3,2-" and he used his NOS and flew by her. Now she was the one getting on his tail. They went in to their last miles and E.J. stepped on the pedal. Her car didn't need really NOS but to make a real statement she was going to us it to get a big head start for the finish. She was driving next to the guys car and saw him getting frustrated by her and tried to drive her off the street. E.J. used just in time the NOS and she went forward and looked in to her back mirror to saw the other car disappear in her sight. The finish was coming and she drove her car in his fastest position and she flew over the finish.

E.J. rolled her window down and heard the guy in charge announce her. " The one and only E.J. Mendez ." A shock went through the crowd and after a few seconds they started to cheer and come to my car. Tran's guy finally finished and walked to Tran with annoyed face on his face. She saw Tran look at her car and E.J. opened her door and she bounced out of the car with a big smile on her face. The crowd was surrounding her and they started to fire questions at her if they could get a picture with her, where her father was or why she was racing right now. E.J. just waved them off and started to push through the crowd to get to Tran because he and her still needed to have a little chat. She walked with boiling anger to him .

" Who the hell do you think you are Tran." And she slammed Tran against the hood of his car. The minions were all ready coming to her and E.J. grabbed her gun and pointed it at Tran's head. " One step closer and you will be scrapping his brains off the car window." And she pushed the gun harder against his head while twisting his left arm behind his back painfully. Tran motioned with his right arm the minions away hoping they would not do something stupid. " I don't know what you are talking about E.J."

Dom and the rest of the racing people all saw the commotion happening and he moved closer to Tran and E.J. hoping he would hear something of the conversation. E.J. grabbed her gun tighter and smashed with the back of the gun against Tran's head only injuring him but not taking him out. " You don't know what I am talking about. Why don't you ask Rodriquez what kind of dirty business he is doing." Tran got paler and tried to twist his way out of E.J.´s arms.

E.J. looked around and saw Dom and the rest of the crew a few meters behind her all obviously still shocked off the news to whom she related is. E.J. let Tran go but still kicked him and turned him around so his face was facing her. " You can TELL him that he can threaten me to shit. Shoot at me, kick me, yell at me, insult me BUT if he threatens my SON. He has another thing coming his way. " Dom stood shocked on his place when he heard her talk about a son she had a kid. Tran got a smile on his face and saw Dom looking in his way and saw this as the perfect opportunity to fuck up E.J.´s life some more.

" Ah your son DJ was his name how old is he now , I thought he is three by now on his way to four." Tran smiled and saw E.J. loose her grip on him. E.J. felt Dom's eyes on her back and she knew by now he would be doing the calculation of her leaving and the age of her- no their son. E.J. got angry and grabbed Tran by his collar and hit him in the face . Tran's head got punched back and blood started to pour from his mouth. And grabbed him back so he was looking at her again " And where is my father ?"

Tran smirked "Ah the famous E.J. Mendez the guy who was one of the best racers in world. Well I don't know where Rodriquez keeps his "guests" ." Tran said with a smile on his face. "Do not fuck with me Tran. I will find out and if something has happened with my father or my son . I will make sure I will first torture you and then get a creative way to kill YOU." E.J. spat out her voice full of venom. She released Tran and then looked to the guy who lost the race to her. "I won give me your keys, boy." The guy looked first at Tran and Tran nodded at him. He threw his keys to her and she catch them and did a little wave to Tran and his minions.

She saw Jesse standing in the crowd and she walked to him and gave him the keys "Here is your new car kid, see it as a thank you present for welcoming me the first night." E.J. smiled at him and was about to walk away when she felt somebody grab her. She looked to the person where the hand belonged to and she looked into two brown eyes. He looked at her with anger in his eyes "We need to TALK."

* * *

**Thank you my new Favorites: Nightsinshadow and HoneyBee393. New followers HoneyBee393, lover-PR-SN-HP and Yukira-kuchiki. And ofcourse the reviews off Leon´s Angel and Yukira-kuchiki. Hope you stay close for the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Now is not the time." And E.J. ripped herself loose from Dom and started to stalk back to her car. When she was grabbed again but this time by the shoulder and Dom forced her to turn around. " NO. Now is the time. I need to know where you have been. If I have a son and why-." " WHY. You were the one who send me away Dom." E.J. looked fiercely in Dom's eyes and she felt the spark coming back between them. Dom bowed his head to her " Because you were a god damn cop. I wanted you gone and now I need to know if our little hump last time brought me a son ." E.J. raised her hand and slapped Dom " Our hump. So to you I am nothing but a whore. A racer chaser where you can store your cum."

Dom was pissed and was starting to raise his hand. E.J. flinched back at Dom's raisings hand scarred if he was going to hit her. Dom saw her flinch and lowered his hand and backed away from her. Never in his life had he hit a woman and now he was about to hit the woman he loves- no correction loved.

E.J. felt her mobile buzz and looked at the text message she received.

Liz. They are here I am trying to hold them off. J.

Shit E.J. thought now this she cant even get one moment of peace. She needed to leave very fast or else they can do something to DJ or Jake. She felt Dom looking at her and she looked up from her mobile. " I- I am sorry." And she walked to her car and drove him away from the racing scene and back to the apartment.

Her mobile buzzed again and she grabbed him and looked to the message.

Almost getting out safely taking the emergency bags. J.

E.J. went through a few red lights and finally arrived in the parking lot. Grabbing her gun along the way she moved carefully up the stairs of the apartment building. She heard the gun shots and shouting coming from her above. She opened the door that lead to her apartment and saw two men standing in the hall way. She quickly walked to them and shot one of them and snapped the other his neck. E.J. looked into her apartment and saw Jake leave the apartment through the emergency stairs. He waved to her and disappeared out of her view. Relieve fell over her and she happily turned around ready to leave. Turned around she looked up and was met with all knowing smirk before everything went black.

E.J. felt a pouncing pain in her head that remembered that she was hit by something while trying to leave the apartment. She opened her eyes and winched while being met with the bright light. Everything was a big blurry but slowly it started to get something clearer. She did notice a person standing in front of her and had a bad feeling about. While trying to move her arms she noticed they were bound together behind her back. Finally having a clear view she looked back to the person in front of her and bit back a groan at recognizing the person.

" Agent Johnson you have been missing for a long time. I personally thought we would have found you within four weeks. But you lasted four fucking years. I am impressed if you were still in the agency I would have promoted you ." a blond haired man said to E.J. She looked around and wondered when they brought her. The man saw that and smiled back to her " Still looking for the backdoors I see. Tsst you young people never learn. " and he slapped E.J. in the face.

E.J. spit the blood out that was forming in her mouth "What do you want Marcos. Why now and not two years ago when you saw me in London." Marcos sat down in the chair in front of E.J. "Because I wanted you to suffer the way you made me suffer by letting Toretto go and then went to do your disappearing act. You ruined my career after that and the Agency didn't thought I was capable again to be a operator. So from now on I am in the cleaning crew ."

E.J. started to shrug at the robes that were binding her hoping she could get loose and grab the knife that was in her boot. " So what you lost your job as a operator. I lost more I couldn't be with the father of my child. Anytime I stayed to long in a place and I already felt the eyes from the Agency in my back. So pleassee how much more do you want me to suffer , Marcos." Marcos stood angry up and grabbed his gun and pointed it at her " I want you to loose your child, your father and your precious boyfriend. But at last I want to be the one that kills you. I want to bring your body back to the Agency and show them that I fixed the problem."

She started to laugh and Marcos looked more irritated by it " And then what you make me loose everything and then kill me. What do you think the Agency will do receive you with open arms and say Marcos sorry for doubting you can be a operator again. Think again Marcos they see you also as a threat for the Agency probably thinking that you are helping me. So think again Marcos why didn't they shot you in the head yet."

Marcos staggered back in his steps and looked to her with surprised eyes but covered himself back in time. " Well there is only thing to do to find out. I am going to shoot you first." E.J. felt the robes loosen on her "Then shoot me Marcos. SHOOT ME." Marcos pulled his finger on the trigger and fired a shot. At the same time E.J. jumped up released from the robes and lunged at Marcos while the shot was being fired.

E.J. felt the bullet graze her left arm and felt the wet feeling of blood dripping down. They both struggled of getting the upper hand and E.J. punched Marcos in the face. While stabbing him in the git a few times with her knife. Marcos turned them around and straddled her waist and started to pull at her hair while trying to grab the knife out of her hands. He grabbed the knife and threw it away from them both. E.J. bucked and twisted trying to get Marcos of her but he was already winning the match. He grabbed both of her wrist and held them above her head " You know feeling you like this again between my thighs remembers me of Tokyo."

E.J. spit in his face and Marcos back handed her with his left hand. " That was a big mistake of me Marcos I was young and drunk." Marcos smiled to her and wrapped her hands together with his belt. When that was taken care of her turned E.J. around so she was laying on her stomach. E.J. had a bad feeling of what Marcos was going to do to her. And started to fight much harder then she did before but Marcos already started to unbuckle her short while his pants were already around his ankles.

Some where in the distance E.J. thought she heard a door open and close. But that could be something of her imagination trying to numb herself already of what was going to come.

Marcos bowed his head to her neck and started to lick and suck on it. " You still smell and taste the same Lizzy. Only your breasts have gotten bigger. At least something good that got out of your pregnancy." And he started to roughly grab her breasts and she felt his hand sickly move down her back to the waist of her panties. He started to move it down when E.J. felt the weight move off her back and heard some struggling going around. Until she heard it stop and she felt her hands being released and she was turned back on her back.

The woman standing over her grabbed her hand and helped E.J. back to her feet. E.J. gave the woman a hug " Thank you so much for helping me, Gisele." Gisele hugged her back and looked to the knocked out Marcos on the floor. " Well I still owed you a few things and I heard through the network the Agency got close to you. So I thought why not helping you out." E.J. kicked Marcos a bit and grabbed her knife off the ground " Good thinking of you I don't even want to think what would have happened to me if you weren't here. " and E.J. shuddered at the thoughts of Marcos raping her. Better a bullet in the head or a beating down. But rape was really the only thing she was truly scarred of.

Gisele picked Marcos up and started to drag him to her car . E.J. walked with her and opened the trunk for Gisele and both woman pushed Marcos in to the trunk. While Gisele closed the trunk E.J. looked to her " Gisele I have one more favour could you maybe drop me off by my house." Gisele opened her car door and motioned E.J. to do the same. " No problem just point me in to the direction."

* * *

E.J. waved Gisele of while Gisele drove away from the house still with Marcos in the trunk. E.J. turned and felt a weight bounce against her legs. Looking down she saw DJ hugging her and Jake standing in front of her. " Everything okay." Jake asked while looking at the bloody arm and the bruised face. E.J. just nodded at him and walked to the car that was standing on the drive way. " We are going to leave Jake. Can you take the bags while me and DJ go ahead." Jake signed and just knew it didn't matter to go in a discussion with her about leaving again. He knew why she did it but he also wanted her ending hurt every time to stop.

E.J. grabbed DJ and put him in the car this time without a car seat. She gave Jake hug and sat down in the car and she rolled the window down. " I will call you when we have arrived until that time keep the gun close and when outside stay with the crowd. I cant afford to loose you too." DJ waved to Jake and Jake smiled and waved back while E.J. drove out of the street.

Not even ten minutes on her way and E.J. heard shots being fired at the car and DJ screaming. E.J. stood on the gas and tried to manoeuvre between the cars on the street and trying to avoid the bullets. She looked at DJ through her car mirror " Everything is going to be okay honey. They are just scary noises like the firework ." DJ wiped at his tears while holding the seatbelt close to him. With all that driving and trying to get rid of the cars chasing her E.J. didn't saw it coming in time. She turned her head around and saw her back window shatter and DJ wide eyed looking behind her . Getting terrified of the look in his eyes she turned around and saw two cars blocking the street in front of her. To late to slow down the car or hit the breaks E.J. could only do one thing protect what she loves the most. She dialled fast Jake's number in the car and heard his voice over the speakers.

And she started to yell at him" Jake I love you. And I need you to get DJ away from here ." Her car hit the two cars and she felt that the car started to flip. She looked to DJ in a flash moment " Honey close your eyes for mommy."

Jake heard over his Phone E.J. say that too DJ and then heard her car crash. He snapped out of his frozen phase and grabbed his mobile and started to dial a number. Hoping that the person that was going to pick up get to E.J. and DJ faster before other people like the Agency or the Trans do.

* * *

**Getting the flow on. Who is Jake calling I am still thinking about it. But as always I want to welcome and thank the new favorites: katespc123, Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester, bluephoenix65069 en PureCherryBlossom. New followers Rmeyer90, moonandstars,Kdfs18, Ameryll Cullen, 7darkangel7 and back2vintage. And of course my two favorite reviewers Leon´s Angel and Yukira-Kuchiki**


	10. Chapter 10

**I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up. All right I am getting alot of inspiration so instead of one chapter a week. I will probably be updating two to three chapters this week.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

In a garage a mobile started ringing and the man picked up " Hello. " " Vince its Jake and I need your help. " Vince laid his stuff down and walked away when he saw Brian listening in on his phone call. " What's up Jake. " Vince asked . " My cousin and her son are in trouble they went in to a car crash when I was talking to her over the phone. " Vince kicked annoyed a bucket in his way he had better things to do but still something in his gut told him to help.

" And why should I help you." Vince said. " Because you own me one and also the Trans are also at the scene shooting at her. " Vince swore and instantly grabbed his car keys and some guns. He motioned his hand to Leon so he could have some back up. " Okay I will help. But this will be your last favour ." Vince heard Jake breath out " Thank you, Vince. " Vince grabbed Leon and put him in his car " Just tell me in what for street she is in. "

While Vince and Leon drove away Dom looked up from his car curious why Vince suddenly left. If he knew he had a deadline of finishing a car before five this afternoon. Dom just shook his head still busy with his mind on having a son and E.J. being back.

Coming at the scene Vince already explained the situation to Leon and they both grabbed their guns . Stepping out of the car Vince swore out loud at the disaster in front of him two cars flipped over and one burning already. And on the other side he saw as Jake predicted the Trans and their minions shooting at the cars. A little boy was getting cover at the cars while he still had his eyes closed. Vince walked to him while Leon took his cover since the Trans noticed that they had arrived. Vince looked at the boy for any serious injuries and then picked him still wondering why the little boy had his eyes closed. " You can open your eyes kid your safe. " The boy shook with his head " No , no mwommy told me to close my eyes. "

Vince looked around and saw a bloody arm coming out of the car. Smart thinking of the mother so her son couldn't see her body. Leon walked to Vince and they both took cover behind the cars. " You take the boy to the car okay Leon. Then I will look at the mother. " Leon nodded and took the boy from Vince his arms and into his own. Walking fast to the car Vince took this time Leon's cover in the shooting. Vince waited for Leon to put the boy in the car and then waited for Leon to take his cover.

Vince got the approval from Leon and he slowly walked to the car with the bloody arm coming out of it. Vince mentally cursed at the Trans for setting a set up for the mother and the little boy and wondered what the mother did to get this much attention from them. Vince came by the car and slowly pulled the body out of it hoping not to put more pressure on her injuries. When he pulled the body out of the car Vince removed the hair from the face of the woman to get a better view of the head wound. In shock of seeing the face he staggered a bit back. It was E.J. Dom's ex and from hearing the new news also the mother of Dom's child. It was a day back when he last saw her on the race of hitting Tran. But still Tran would not put a set up from just getting humiliated.

Then Vince remembered something Tran told Dom he would get him back on something. And this was probably the payback and a message to Dom. Vince looked to the injuries E.J. had and he saw a wound on her arm and head wound that was bleeding a lot. He put E.J. down against one of the cars and shook her lightly hoping to get her awake.

* * *

"Look at those tiny hands ." E.J. looked full of love to the man next to her. " I know she has your eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. " The man gave her kiss on the head and then looked back at the little miracle in her arms. " Well she has your red hair. " E.J. kissed the baby on the head and put it back in the crib next to her bed. The man sat down behind her on the bed and cuddled her to his chest. " You did a great job Liz."

The bedroom door slowly opened and E.J. looked to the door. In a flash something blurred to them and started to jump on the bed. " Mommy, Daddy can I look at my sister. " DJ jumped up and down on the bed. The man behind E.J. laughed out loud " DJ calm down you are going to wake up your sister." DJ pouted and walked to the little crib and looked down to the baby in it. He bowed down and kissed his little sister on the head.

E.J. smiled at the sight in front of her and saw a flash in the room. DJ looked to the other end of the room and saw one of his favourite uncles in the world with a camera in his hand. " Uncle Jake, Uncle Jake did you see my little sister." Jake walked to the crib and smiled at the little baby in it. " Yes I did and she is as gorgeous as your mommy." E.J. felt a blush come up on her cheeks and Jake winked to her while looking at the baby.

* * *

Suddenly E.J. felt a stabbing pain in her head and she yelled out and her view started to get blurry. Jake stood in front of her and started to talk but she couldn't hear him anymore because of the buzzing tone in her ears. Everything started to get black and the last thing she saw was the brown eyes of the man she loves.

E.J. felt somebody shaking her and still felt the pain in her head. Opening her eyes she saw smoke but also the outline of a man bowed over her. She felt sweaty and the wound on her arm was still bleeding also she felt something wet on her forehead probably blood. The buzzing in her ear started to stop a bit and she heard faint voices in her ears. The blurry view stopped and somebody was yelling at her. " E.J. ! Wake UP." Vince stood over her still shaking her shoulders while she laid against the car side. E.J. saw Vince clearly and looked around for her son. " Where is DJ ! " she yelled at Vince while he tried to get her up. Vince looked back at her while E.J. heard some more noises that sounded like shots being fired. " He is safe with Leon."

E.J. stood next to Vince winching at the pain in her ribs probably badly bruised or worse broken. She looked around for her gun and found in the back seat of the car probably throw back when the car flipped over. E.J. grabbed the gun and saw indeed Leon standing next to a car with DJ in it still with his eyes closed. She got a tiny smile on her face that her son still held his eyes closed because his mommy told him so. E.J. looked back at Vince " Does Dom knows." She asked wondering if he told him that he was going to her. Vince fired some shots at the Trans and then looked back at her " No I just left with Leon. " Vince saw the relief on her face but still since she was injured he was going to take her back to the garage. Now he just needed to find the right words to tell her.

E.J. also started shooting at the Trans and because of her training from years back she managed to shoot two minions down. Vince saw that and put his thumbs up to her. E.J. just winked back glad they were still able to joke like four years ago. Vince took E.J.'s hand and they made a run for the car. E.J. went in the front seat next to Vince while Leon took the back seat next to DJ still holding his eyes closed.

Vince started the car and drove hard away hoping the Trans would not follow them but also in the distance he heard the police cars coming. He heard E.J. snort out loud " And now they come. I could have been bleeding to death. " Vince gave her left hand a squeeze and decided to take a different route to the garage not only hoping to get rid of maybe the Trans following them but also hoping that E.J. would not notice it that they were heading that way.

E.J. looked to the back seat " Hey Leon how are you doing. " Leon got wide eyed and Vince started laughing and shaking with his head. That even after a shoot out and a accident she still asks how they are doing. " Oh I am fine finally finished my car after you left. You were btw right it was the fault of the carbonator. " Leon said with a smile on his face being proud of his car. " I told you so but you didn't wanted to listen." Feeling all of sudden sad E.J. bit back a sob and both men looked at her. Feeling both of their eyes on her she turned her face to them " I-I really missed you guys." Vince and Leon both understood her immediately they also missed her and they never truly knew why she all of sudden left. Now both noticing the small boy on the back seat they thought she had left because she got pregnant.

E.J. decided to talk to her son " DJ honey when we get home I need you to still close your eyes until mommy says that you can open them. Can you that. " DJ just nodded with his head and still fiercely held his eyes closed. Looking at him for some time longer she noticed that his right arm looked a bit weird laying next to him. Giving a note to herself for checking him out at the hospital or a doctor.

Vince noticed that they got closer to the garage and he only needed to take the last turn for driving in the street. Looking tens at E.J. because when she turns around she will know. E.J. saw that next to the right arm DJ looked around and turned back around. What she saw in front of her made her skin crawl and as lioness protecting her cub she wanted to get away. Pissed off looking at Vince she saw him cower into his seat. " Why are you taking me to THAT place. " E.J. spoke her voice filled with venom. Vince knew she wouldn't do anything stupid but locked all doors of the car for safety. " Because your cousin Jake asked me to take you somewhere safe where they cant find you." E.J. slammed her hand down on the dashboard " I knew that Rat had probably called someone of you guys. And you also think that I am safe there Vince." E.J. just shook her head at Vince " He probably wants to kill me Vince. I am nowhere near safe with him in the room. You better turn this car around and back to the Trans. "

Vince getting pissed at hearing those words while he risked his life for getting her out of the car crash spoke back to her. " I don't know what happened between you to . But I am NOT bringing you back . So suck it up and handle it as a adult. And if he gets out of line I will help together with Leon. Right Leon ? " And Vince looked at Leon who in the back seat watched the conversation going on like a ping pong match. Finally noticing the burning eyes of Vince on him he reacted back. " Uhm yeah me and Vince will help you E.J."

The garage came in to their view and all the three adults held their breath while Vince drove the car into the garage and they all saw Dom starring at them. Vince took the lead and he as first stepped out of the car and gave E.J. one quick squeeze on her hand.

* * *

**Ooh the suspense and tension. Well I want as usually thank and welcome the new favorites: Psycho17 and Sammy-O Luvs The Ice. New follower XxlesXx. And the reviewers Yukira-Kuchiki and Psycho17.**

**And sorry Psycho17 and Yukira- Kuchiki still no DJ/Dom or EJ/Dom interaction. But it is coming also Psycho17 I was planning to indeed flashbacks and they are coming up in the coming chapters. **


	11. Chapter 11

** I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up.** **Wow second chapter in one day I love having inspiration.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

E.J took a deep breath her bright red hair would probably get noticed by Dom. She opened the car door and head bowed she slowly got out. Her red hair fell in front of her face so they couldn't see her face and it gave her a bit of security. Out of the corner of her right eye she saw Vince and Leon standing next to each other in front of the car. E.J opened the door from the backseat and saw DJ sitting with his eyes close. She picked him up carefully and not touching his right arm in case it might hurt. E.J self hissed through the pain she felt by holding DJ she defiantly felt her hurting ribs.

About to turn around she heard heavy footsteps coming in their way and she waited a little longer already having a feeling she wasn't going to like it. Dom saw E.J. coming out of Vince his car and he walked angry to her clearly wanting a explanation but what he saw wasn't what he expected. " What the hell are YOU doing here. And Vince you need to fix that car RIGHT now . " Dom yelled at them. E.J got tense and knew did was going to be his reaction. She turned around and looked at Dom almost towering over her. " I- I am sorry. I did-didn't wanted them to bring me here. I just wanted to get ho-home." E.J said stuttering.

Vince knew E.J was a tough woman and she never ever cried or cowered away but right now what he saw she was breaking down. Vince walked to Dom and grabbed him by the arm and he felt that his muscles were tense preparing for a fight. " Dom it was my idea to bring her here. Look at her and I mean it look. I don't know what happened between the two of you but please put it aside for now. " Vince said pleading to Dom.

Dom stepped back and looked at E.J and he was shocked that he didn't see it when he saw her the first time. Her arm was bleeding , she had a head wound and blood was all over her clothing she looked like a mess. And then he looked at the boy in her arms his son. The boy had black hair and his eyes closed but Dom hoped that the boy had her beautiful green eyes. But he also looked like he has been in a war zone he had a tiny cut on his cheek and his right arm dangled next to his tiny body. And Dom felt more anger coming over him not from E.J being here but who the hell had hurt them. Who dared to hurt HIS family.

Dom looked at Vince and Vince released his hold on Dom's arm. " Who?" Dom asked Vince. Vince looked at E.J and saw her whisper in DJ´s ear probably keeping the boy from being terrified. " It were the Trans they ambushed them while they were about to drive out of town Two cars in the middle of the road , they started shooting at her from the back keeping her busy so she would notice the cars to late. " Dom had the urge to walk to her and his son but he still kept his willpower SHE still betrayed him and he needed to stop listening with his heart and start listening to his mind. " And it worked obviously , they got hurt. " " Yes indeed but there is more to this story. But first we need to get them fixed. She lost a lot of blood and I am surprised she hasn't collapsed yet. "

Leon walked to them and listened in to the conversation. " That's because she needs to be strong. Strong for her son if he sees her collapse he will be terrified to death. " Leon said to Vince and Dom. And somewhere in Dom's heart he felt love come up for E.J for keeping a front in front of their son. E.J looked up when she felt somebody starring and she looked right into Dom's brown eyes. Just by reading each other eyes they were both thinking the same thing their first meeting.

* * *

***Past 5 years ago***

E.J drove the car into the garage and saw three men working on the cars in the garage. She grabbed the key and opened her car door. She stepped out and noticed all the men looking at her and inside she smiled at the side. Dom heard a classic sound of race car coming in the garage and he looked up from the car he was working on. The door opened and a pair of two long legs came out followed by blond hair. The woman was picture to be seen and he saw Vince and Leon also starring and Dom saw his chance and he started to walk to her before they could.

E.J saw a man coming to her and what a man. He was bald but she didn't mind , tall and a body any man would kill for . She felt her panties dampen a bit at the side of his sexy walk to her. And she decided to lean against her car before her legs gave out. The man stood in front of her and gave her a smile . Oh god she thought not a panty dropping smile too. E.J held her hand out to him " Elizabeth Johnson but you can call me E.J." The man took her hand and gave her a wink " Alright E.J my name is Dominic Toretto but you may call me Dom." And he slowly brought her hand to his lips and gave a sweet and tender kiss on it.

She felt a blush come up and Dom got a bigger smile on his face. But quickly got back in being formal because she was a costumer. " So what can I help you with E.J. " E.J. motioned to her car next to her while looking at Dom. " I need parts for my car that only a garage can order . I don't need you to put it in because I fix my own cars." She all said in one breath. Vince dropped one of his tools when he heard her say that and gave a smirk to Dom. While Leon gave a thumbs up to him for scoring a chick that fixes her own cars.

Dom looked at the racing car and gave out a low whistle. Damn she has a nice racing car and it was one of the newer models. But hearing the motor a moment earlier he knew she put something in it that was not in it before she bought it. " So what do you need " Dom asked her and he saw her grab something out of her pocket. E.J grabbed the list she wrote and she gave it to Dom. " All that I need is on that note. " And she saw Dom look at it and he got a smile on his face. " You trying to be the best in races by doing all that work. " E.J just shrugged " Nah just want to have a car that I can do grocery shopping with. "

Dom gave out a laugh after hearing that he liked a woman with sarcasm and humour. " Alright I will get the parts but in trade I want you to fix the car in this garage. " E.J raised her eyebrows after hearing that but also saw a challenge in it she knew he was a racer and he was probably curious at upgrading her car. " Alright I will take that challenge but I know you just want me close in case I get a better car then yours so I could beat you. " Dom smiled at her and he defiantly wanted to race her after she finishes her car. " Oh woman you don't know who you are dealing with. " E.J smiled right back at him " Oh I know pretty boy you are guy with a huge ego, a small car and a tiny di- " E.J couldn't even finish her sentence . Because Dom´s lips were already on hers. And he gave her one of the sweetest and softest kiss that made her body tingle and her toes curl in her shoes. Dom stepped away after his bold kiss on E.J´s lip shutting her up before talking anymore.

And what he saw even wanted to make him want her more. Her lips were swollen , her eyes glazed over and her breathing was hitched. E.J was still a bit dazed when Dom stepped back and she tried to get her breathing right. Vince and Leon both saw it happen and started cat calling and whistling at the two of them . Dom looked at the two idiots and his best friends and he threw the finger at them.

E.J walked up to Dom a little bit angry and aroused of him kissing her while she was talking. Dom saw it coming and held his hands up showing her he doesn't want to hurt her or she hurting him. " Relax woman I just kissed you because you have one of those kissable lips. " Again Dom managed to get a blush on her face and he felt himself getting proud at making her blush .And he vowed to himself to get her to blush more often while he was near her.

" So we have a deal I get you the parts and you work here." And Dom held his hand out for her to shake. E.J thought about it but still took his hand it was not something she was ordered to do and she would probably hear them yell at her about it. But she just wanted to do this. " You've got yourself a deal mister Toretto. " And E.J winked at him while she said that.

* * *

*** Present***

Back in the future Dom and E.J were still looking at each other and Vince tugged at his arm to get his attention. " Dom we need to fix them are you listening." Dom finally broke the eye contact and looked at Vince a bit annoyed . " Yeah , yeah I am listening get Mia and tell her to bring the emergency kit. " Vince nodded at him and send Leon away to his sister. Dom was a bit annoyed that Vince didn't leave with Leon. But it was probably because Vince doesn't trust him with E.J they always got that close bond of brother and sister. And right now Vince was protecting her from any danger that could hurt. If only Vince saved her earlier from the attack from the Trans. Or if he let her stay all those years ago maybe they would be a family and he wouldn't have missed his sons birth and his first words.

* * *

**Welcome new follower jmelynn and my reviewers Psycho17 and XoxoBeautuful NightmareXoxo . I hope I keep you satisfied with these new chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

" Dom change of plans." Dom looked to Vince standing next to him with his cell phone in his hands. " Why ? " Vince tapped some things on his cell phone and grabbed his car keys " Jake called he is taking her stuff to your house. " Dom knew who Vince meant but didn't wanted to hear her name right now. He was still pissed off at her for a lot of things. Vince guided E.J back in to his car and waited until Leon got in Dom's and they both drove to the Toretto house.

The whole car ride E.J sat numb in the front seat finally everything was kicking in and she was about to come on terms with the situation. She was terrified and scarred to death of what Dom might do. She had all kind of scenarios in her head of when she released DJ and Dom killed her liked he promised he would do. Or Dom taking DJ away and raising him in a way E.J looks bad. She would protect her son with her life but would give her own if her son would have a normal child hood. Nothing was normal in the way E.J lived.

" I know what you are thinking and stop thinking about it. " E,J looked to Vince who was sitting next to her in the car. E.J just shrugged with her shoulders and looked back to the street in front of her. " Stop doing it E.J. Just by looking at you and the way you threat DJ I can see you did a great job. So stop thinking that you wished he had a normal life or Dom taking him away from you. When he does that I will fight against him on YOUR side. " DJ started to hug E.J a bit tighter and she lowly hissed out of the pain in her ribs. " How do you always know what I am thinking Vince. "

Vince grabbed her left hand and started to stroke it. " Because we also had a connection from the start . Nothing like the connection you and Dom had. " E.J rolled her eyes at the last comment. " Don't roll your eyes at me young lady. You and me . We are like brother and sister. And family helps each other and fight next to each other. " E.J and Vince looked to each other and they instantly started laughing. " I really miss our craziness Vince and I want you to be like a uncle to DJ. " Vince got a twinkle in his eyes at the thought and gave her a kiss on the cheek. " Thank you little sister. But I keep wondering one thing what stands for DJ. " Vince asked after he parked the car on the sidewalk.

E.J grabbed the car handle and opened the door. " Think about it. " and she walked up to the house. Vince opened fast his car door and walked after her through the backdoor of the house.

Walking in to the house it brought back a lot of memories. Memories who where still a sore subject for E.J and she didn't wanted to think about it. In the kitchen she saw her bags that Jake probably brought so that way she can fix herself and get some clean clothes for DJ and herself.

Carefully she put DJ down on the ground and instantly he grabbed her legs and starting to hold on to her like his life was depending on it. E.J rubbed DJ´s back trying to calm him down because he still held his eyes closed but knew of course he was being moved. He always had a bit of problem when he was younger with moving around a lot.

Mia walked in to the kitchen with Dom and Leon following her closely. What she saw wasn't something she expected but knew she needed to help them first and then ask questions. " How can I help you." Mia asked E.J while looking at the wounds they had on their bodies. E.J already felt everyone's eyes on her and DJ was her number one priority so he needed to be fix as first. " Could you treat DJ´s wounds while I do my own . " Mia nodded and walked to her E.J got a little bit of tense because she still felt the adrenaline in her body of being in momma mode.

E.J shook DJ a little bit and picked him up again she felt many times that day the pain in her ribs and hissed out through her mouth. Dom and Vince both noticed it and were worried for her what kind of wounds she also had they couldn't see. She kissed DJ on the head and started to whisper in his ear. " DJ a nice lady is going to take you and put some bandages on your booboo's. " Mia took DJ from E.J´s arms and noticed the little boy had his eyes closed and she gave a brief look at E.J while seeing that. E.J bowed her head to DJ and rubbed his little back while looking Mia in the eyes. " You need to put him in some clean clothes and look out for his right arm I think its broken so be careful . " Mia nodded back and was about to walk away when E.J said a last thing to DJ. " DJ honey I need you to open your eyes again but don't look back okay. Mommy will be fine. Can you do that for me . " DJ nodded with his little head and when Mia walked out of the room DJ opened his eyes for the first time since the accident.

* * *

" So that is your kid. " Brian asked while he looked at Mia dressing DJ. " Yeah " Dom grunted back. " Why did she hide him for so long did you both separate badly . " Dom got a little bit irritated at al the questions of Brian and wondered why he was so interested. " Why are you so interested. What happened and is going on is between me and E.J. Stop asking me questions it makes me feel like a cop is questioning me. " Brian immediately backed off trying to be not that obvious. His boss was already wondering who E.J was and what her connection to Dom and the crew was. Through Mia he found out they were in a relationship that suddenly ended and now she is back with a three year old kid that is Dom's son.

The only problem was the name he gave his team was apparently wrong or fake. Because they couldn't find anyone with the name Elizabeth Johnson that had fit the profile of E.J. Now his orders were to dig in more in the history of E.J and of course discovering who is hijacking the trucks. Brian had a feeling it were the Trans but he was not sure because he apparently worked together with Rodriquez. All those new fact and discoveries only brought more pressure and work load on Brian.

Dom walked silently to Mia while she was talking to his son. HIS son who is sitting in his house right now. He never thought he would be a dad someday . Dom thought he would race the rest of his life but right now racing didn't matter he wanted to get know his son. " So what are your favourite things in the world. " Mia asked DJ. DJ looked up to her and brought a smile on his face. " Grandpa, Uncle Jake and my green racing car. Oh and mommy. I lwove my mwommy . " DJ said back to Mia with a twinkle in his eyes. While Dom was focussed on his son he noticed his green eyes. Just like he secretly hoped that he was going to have E.J´s eyes. Dom sat down next to Mia on the couch and DJ´s eyes focussed in on Dom. And as he usually did with new people he didn't know he starred at them until he thinks he can trust them.

Dom saw his son stare at him and after a while Dom got a smile of knowing on his face. He knew what his son was doing because he used to do that too he still is doing it sometimes. Dom bowed down to DJ so he was more on his eyelevel. " So you like racing cars. " he asked. DJ started nodding and jumped up and walked closer to Dom. " Racing cars are cwool And my grandpa used to race with me with the little autom- automa- autmati- . " Dom saw his son struggling with his words and started to help him a bit. " You mean automatic racing cars. . " DJ nodded again and clapped in his hands. " Jup autmatik cars. " DJ started to get sad because he missed his grandpa but after that moment passed he really wanted his mommy. Dom saw his son getting tears in his eyes and knew it had probably something to do with E.J´s dad.

DJ started to rub in his eyes and one tear escaped his eyes and his little under lip started to tremble. " I want my mwommy ." he suddenly cried out and Mia looked at Dom. Knowing that E.J still was a sore subject but right now his son needed her. And Mia looked sternly at Dom and after a few seconds he caved. Breathing out a sign he walked to the kitchen where E.J was.

* * *

Since everybody walked out of the kitchen after Mia E.J. started to work on her wounds like she did all those years back. She grabbed a towel and made it wet and started to clean the blood of her arm and head. Soon the towel started to become a colour between pink and red and E.J noticed she needed to seal her wounds or else she kept bleeding. E.J started to grab the hem of her t-shirt and she slowly dragged it up. Getting by her ribs she cried out at feeling the pain and she felt a extra pair of hands helping her with getting her t-shirt off.

When her shirt was lifted of her body she saw Vince standing in front of her not looking her in the eyes but looking to her body. E.J didn't wanted to look down to the area of her ribs afraid of what she might sees. " Liz I really think you need to go to a hospital. You could be having a eternal bleeding . " E.J shook with her hand " You know I cant do that Vince they would find me in no time in the hospital I can treat my own wounds. " Vince saw her reaching for one of the bags on the ground and he grabbed it for her and put it on the island in the kitchen. E.J grabbed everything she needed gash , disinfection lotion and some package with stuff to stitch up the wound on her arm.

Vince saw the little package and he looked wide eyed to her " Jesus E.J your are not thinking to stitch yourself up are you . " E.J wiped the blood on her left away and grabbed some tissue and the disinfection lotion on it and started to dab on the wounds. " Yes I am Vince. What part of I cant go to the hospital you don't understand. If you don't want to watch leave and you want take DJ to the hospital for his arm you can go . " Vince just shook his head and indeed was about to walk to the living room wondering of Mia was done with DJ so they could go. At the same time Dom walked to the kitchen and saw Vince walking out of it mumbling something about a stubborn woman.

When Dom walked in to the kitchen he was shocked again by what he saw. E.J´s hair was tied in a knot her head but the head wound was still bleeding. He also saw a small mirror on the island in the kitchen and E.J sat in front of it while she was stitching up her own arm and by the looks of it she was almost finished. What shocked him the most was the bruising she had on the upper part of her body and defiantly around her ribs.

E.J was about to be done with the stitching on her arm when she felt a pair of eyes starring at her. She finished up her last stitching and wrapped it in a bandage and started to work on her head wound. She needed the mirror again but when she bowed down to see her head clearly in the mirror she stopped midway because she felt the pain again. Dom saw what she was doing and saw her face change in a face that felt a lot of pain. So he walked to her and grabbed the mirror and held it up for her.

E.J didn't expected Dom to help but she also didn't wanted to speak to him and they both just kept silenced while E.J glued her head wound together and put a bandage on it. After she was finished there was still a deadly silence in the kitchen and E.J started to throw the stuff she used away in the garbage can. After that she turned around with her arms crossed and looked at Dom.

Dom knew they needed to talk somehow but his mind knew he needed to be rational and had to wait a day until everything was calmed down. But his heart was still furious , hurt and broken by the things E.J did. Dom opened his mouth and he started to say the first things that came up with his anger pumping in his veins. " How could you be a so stupid and ignorant woman. "

E.J was taken back by those words but knew Dom wasn't thinking clearly they both weren't thinking clearly and it could only end in a bad fight. " Why the hell are you accusing me for those things . " " Because by your decisions MY son has gotten hurt. If you would just keep your mouth shut while talking to Tran none of this would have happened." His son E.J thought he didn't raised DJ she did all the hard work and E.J took a step closer to Dom obviously being pissed off. " YOUR SON. I RAISED HIM . SO DON'T TELL ME I AM A BAD MOTHER. " E.J yelled at Dom while grabbing the glass that was standing next to her and threw it at his head. Dom bowed down just in time so he wasn't hit by the glass but when he looked up he had a furious look in his eyes.

Back in the living room Vince sat next to DJ and they all looked to the kitchen when the yelling started. Making a good judgement call he grabbed DJ " Time to go buddy . " and walked out of the door when he heard glass shatter against the wall. DJ looked over Vince his shoulder to the house wondering why his mommy was yelling. DJ looked at Vince before he was put in the car " Why is mommy angry ? " he asked at Vince. Vince was about to close the door of the car when he looked down to DJ and said " Because she made some bad decisions . "

* * *

**I hope you like the new chapter review or PM me. Also I would like to welcome and thank the followers:bookfreak25,symmasters and SummerThunder2004. And one of my favorite reviewers Psycho17.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Dom looked at her when she threw the glass and he was furious and stalked pissed off to her." You think you can come in MY HOUSE. Raise YOUR voice at ME and thrash my stuff." Dom yelled at her. He stood in front of her and they both had a look of madness in their eyes. Dom started to breath harder and E.J had her back to him. He raised his left hand up and was about to strike when he felt a cold hand grab his wrist and stop him.

E.J held Dom's left wrist in a tight grip and she was beyond furious. " Don't you dare to strike ME. I have met a lot of men in my life dangerous and aggressive. But never EVER did they strike me like you were about to do. If they did they looked me right in the eye and not when I turned my back to them ." she said back to him with a deadly stare.

" OH really and what kind of men did you meet in your precious life Elizabeth. Because if I didn't even know better what is real and what is made up in your life. IS Elizabeth even your REAL name ." Dom took one step back when he felt E.J release his wrist. " Because EVERYTHING you told me was a LIE. ONE BIG FAT LIE ." Dom grabbed E.J by the shoulders and shook her. " SO WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ." he yelled at her. E.J wanted to get away and grabbed Dom's hands and pushed them off her shoulders. By seeing that happening Dom got even more closer in her face. " I know what you are. You are a COP . A deceiving, lying, sad story telling, bitch of a cop ."

After having Dom yelling at her the whole time E.J got by her breaking point. " I WAS a cop, alright. I know I lied and what I did was wrong. And I have regretted it since that day I met you ." " So what your orders were to spread your legs for me and getting me behind bars ." A tear fell over E.J's cheek and she let it stay not even bothering to wipe it away. " You did a great job COP because one small thing I am not behind bars so you fucked up ."

The whole time E.J shook with her head while the tears that were building were about to fall. " Stop it, stop it please ." she whispered. But Dom didn't stop he was hurt and he needed her to feel his pain. " So what would you get for arresting me a promotion , more money. But that didn't happen so you probably slept your way to the top ." " STOP IT." E.J yelled at him while the tears fell over her cheeks. Mia and Brian ran into the kitchen and Mia tried to get Dom away from her " Stop it Dominic back away." Dom pushed Mia away and she fell in Brian's arms.

" I didn't turn you in. I saved YOUR ass. Alright I was a COP but I didn't wanted to turn you in because I fell in LOVE. Yes in love with you the ungrateful bastard. I didn't gave my work the information and after that I ran. Since that day they couldn't get you arrested they have been hunting me. Me the BETRAYER. I saved you from prison." E.J yelled back while wiping the tears away. "You want to hear the truth." Dom looked at her with angry eyes " YES." He yelled at her.

" I worked for a company called the Agency. I was one of the top agents and they wanted me to take you in. My first mistake was taking the job. Because when I met you, when I met everybody I didn't wanted to do it anymore. I tried to get out but it didn't work. My second mistake was falling in love with you Dom. You think I broke your heart but you broke mine. ."

E.J took a deep breath and wiped the rest of the tears away before she continued. " You found out one day that I was a cop and you fucked me like some kind of whore and threw me out. That day I came to the garage to tell you everything of who I was but you didn't wanted to hear a thing . After that I was left with nothing no family, no friend and no job. I have a fucking million dollar stamp on my head because the Agency want me. Dead or a live it doesn't matter to them they will kill me one way or another. They want me because I didn't gave them the information they wanted."

E.J felt her hands shaking and knew she needed to finish this conversation or else she would pass out from exhaustion and blood loss. " My name is Elizabeth Josephina Mendez. I am the daughter of Enrique Joseph Mendez one of the best street racers. My real hair colour is red and my eyes are green. I was born in United States of America but I have Scottish and Latino blood in me. And my mother was part albino. " She took one last deep breath " And I have a son he is three years old and his name is Dominic Jake Vincent Mendez. What else do you want from me." E.J fell down against the kitchen cabin and she started to sob. It didn't matter what he wanted to do to her the guilt and the pain she felt made her numb.

Mia walked to Dom and saw him starring at E.J still pissed of she pushed her hands against his chest and she felt the muscles were tense. " Get OUT Dom." Mia said and she pushed him again hoping he would get out of the kitchen. " You have done enough Dom. Get the fuck out of my kitchen." Brian also walked to Dom and grabbed him by the shoulders and started to drag him out of the kitchen. " Come on man you need to cool down." Dom finally came to his senses and looked at the mess that E.J was. She used to be a strong woman and looking at her now she was broken. Dom let Brian taking him out of the kitchen but the whole way he had his eyes on E.J.

Mia grabbed a glass and filled it with water and she sat down next to E.J against the kitchen cabin. " Here drink some water." E.J took the glass and took little sips of it. " I think I may need something stronger then this." She said to Mia while pointing at the glass of water. They both sat in silence next to each other when the back door opened and Vince came walking in with a sleeping DJ in his arms. He looked at E.J and saw the mess she was. Just by looking at her he knew she lost the fight with Dom. " Mia could you take DJ to mine room and put him in mine bed." Mia stood up and took DJ from Vince his arms when Vince bowed down to her ear and whispered. " Go straight to my room and don't let Dom near him, okay. " Mia nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

Vince took his attention back on E.J and took her in his arms and walked out of the back door to the veranda and sat down with her in one of the loungers. He just held her in his arms waiting for the moment she wanted to talk again. He heard her taking a shaking breath " I-I fucked up Vince." And she started to sob against his shoulder. He rubbed her back and put her gently down on the lounger while he grabbed some beers because he knew they needed it. Coming back to her he offered E.J the beer " Here we both might need this." E.J let out a laugh and grabbed the beer and took a big swig from it. " Your probably going to hate me when I tell you the news." Vince sat down next to her and took her back in his arms. ". I will decide that okay so just tell me."

" I was a cop four years ago. And my task was to turn Dom in." E.J waited for Vince to go mad and yelling at her but it was silent. " That is the news." E.J turned around and looked Vince in the eye " I am telling you I was a cop back then and you just shrug it off like it is nothing. What the hell Vince." And she took swig from the beer.

Vince started laughing and he saw that E.J was getting a bit mad because she thought he was laughing at her hair. Vince took E.J´s hand and he started stroke it. " Darling your cousin and me we kept in touch all those years since you left. He told me everything that happened to you. From being pregnant to coming back here. Okay I was first pissed off when he told me you were a cop. But then he told me you betrayed them. You are my little sister and I couldn't keep being mad at you." E.J snuggled against Vince and he wrapped his arms around her. E.J was about to fell in sleep. " Dominic Jake Vincent Mendez." Vince looked down at her wondering what she meant with that. " Its DJ´s name. You wanted to know." Vince then remembered asking her and he fell love come up in him for his sister. " You named him after me also." He felt E.J falling a sleep " Yes." She looked up at him and looked him in the eye. " I love you, Vince." Vince kissed her on the forehead and while she closed her eyes he whispered one last thing to her. " I love you to."

* * *

**Love it hate I would like to hear your opinion. Also wondering what happened next stay close to the story. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Dom looked through the living room window and he saw Vince and E.J together. He saw the affection they had for each other and it made him jealous. After a few minutes of watching he saw Vince picking her up and walking to the back door. Dom was drinking from a beer when he saw Vince coming by and walking downstairs to the cellar where Vince his room was. He sat down on the couch and kicked some beer bottles away that were laying on the ground. Dom waited for Vince to come back he needed to speak to him.

After ten minutes of waiting Vince finally came up and he was going to the kitchen. " So she slept with you also the whole time." Vince stopped in his steps and looked back to Dom. He saw a lot of beer bottles and figured out that Dom was probably drunk. " Don't talk about her like that." Vince mumbled back and was about to walk away when he felt somebody pull him back harshly. Vince turned and saw Dom swaying in his steps while he pointed at Vince with his beer bottle. " Oh how nice your are defending her ." Dom bowed down to him and got a smirk on his face when started to whisper in Vince his ear. " You know she is no fair virgin. I know. Because I showed her every corner of this house while I fucked her in every way that was possible." And Dom straighten up again and laughed in Vince his face.

" Stop doing what I think you are doing. You are drunk Dom sleep it off." And Vince slapped Dom's hand away that was laying on his shoulder. Dom started laughing again. " You know what I was thinking. Maybe that little bastard downstairs isn't even my kid. Maybe we should do a paternity test. Because you fucked her too." Vince balled his hands in anger and wanted to punch Dom very bad. " You are going to regret those words Dom. So take it back."

" Why should I . I should be celebrating the day I am not the father of some bastard kid. Lets go to a party Vince and meet some racer chasers. Maybe we can both fuck them and get them pregnant just for fun." Dom said while he tried to remain straight on his feet. Dom started to point to the door that went to the cellar " Maybe its not to late to give the whore to Tran." And then Dom started to give a gasp and laughed out loud. " You know what I am thinking she could be Trans bitch too the whole time she was with us." Vince walked up to Dom and threw his beer bottle away. " STOP it Dom you are going to far."

" Why this is fun its like some game or television show. Who fathered the bastard kid of the whore of a cop. Me, you or Tran." Dom said with a smirk on his face but he didn't noticed in his state he pushed Vince to far. Vince balled his fist and punched Dom in the face as hard as he can. Dom fell down on the ground and started to feel blood coming out of his mouth. He looked up and saw Vince standing over him with his fists still balled. " Stop disrespecting my sister and nephew, asshole. The only bastard I am seeing is you. You in drunken state is just pathetic and after tonight I will look for another place to stay. Because I cant even look at you. The only thing I want to do right now is kill you."

Dom stood up and walked up to Vince and grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall while he punched Vince in the face. Vince felt the pain in his nose and he felt the blood drip in to his mouth. " We are best friends. We grew up together and you choose that bitch in stat of ME." And Dom started to hit Vince in every part of the body he could hit and reach. Vince couldn't do anything because even when Dom was drunk he was much stronger when he was angered. And right now Dom was pissed. Vince tried to block the hits Dom gave and even gave him a few punches in the chest. " Jesus Dom just admit you are jealous. Jealous of E.J and mine relationship. I do love her-" Vince couldn't even finish his sentence or he was hit again in the face and he was pushed down on the ground and Dom started to hit him there some more further.

" I love her as a SISTER Dom." Vince yelled at Dom trying to get his friend back and out of his angered phase. Vince started to see blackness in front of his eyes and after a while he didn't even felt the hits Dom gave. Suddenly the weight was lifted off him and he looked into Leon's eyes. " Guys stop it. " Leon yelled at the both of them while he and Brian hold Dom back. Vince got onto his feet and he leaned against the wall while he looked at Dom. " You still love her Dom why wont you just admit. You still love her. " Vince said before he walked downstairs to his room where E.J and DJ were sleeping.

Brian grabbed Dom and pushed him to the stairs. " Come on lets get you to bed . You need to sleep it off. We don't need to fight among each other. The Trans started it you need to finish it with them. " Dom just nodded and let Brian take him to his bed. While he was laying on his bed he just heard their voices over and over again in his head. " You still love her." " I fell in love with you the ungrateful bastard . " " I love my mwommy"

* * *

E.J got awake with a lot of pain in the head and in her ribs she really needed to get them taped or else it would get worse. When she slowly got up from the bed she got a flashback of the night before and she got tears in her eyes. She knew she needed to confront him one way or another but she never imagined it would get that out of hand. E.J stood up from the bed and grabbed one of the sweaters Vince had laying around and put it on. Looking around she noticed DJ was missing but there was also a bloody pillow laying on the ground. And since she slept onto the bed it could not be hers.

She took a deep breath while she walked up the stairs to the kitchen probably to eat some breakfast and maybe find DJ also there. Walking in to the kitchen E.J saw a happy DJ showing of his cast to Mia while he held a marker in his left hand probably for her to take and write something on the cast. Slumped in to one of the chairs she saw Vince holding ice pack against his shoulder while old blood was smeared on his face. Noticing his scratched knuckles he probably hit the other person also pretty hard. Leon looked up to her who was sitting next to Vince and shoved a chair for her back. " Hey E.J good morning, do you also want some coffee. Or maybe you want some eggs or toast. But if you don't like those anymore I could also get muffins or- " Leon started to talk away he did that when he was nervous or hiding something.

And so E.J started to stare at him while she grabbed the toast of his plate. After a few seconds of staring he caved " I didn't do anything. " Leon said with his hands up in the air. E.J started to chuckle and DJ finally noticed her and jumped off his seat and ran to her. " Mommy, mommy. " he said to her while he was swinging with black marker in her face. " Do you want to write or draw." DJ said while he pointed at his neon green cast probably also chosen by Vince. " Sure buddy . Give me the marker." DJ gave her the marker and E.J started to draw a car on his cast with her name under it. " There all finished. Why don't you ask uncle Leon to write something. " Since E.J noticed his name was missing together with Dom's.

Thinking about him still made her heart ache but she knew she needed to move on and get a life. A life as good as it can with all those enemies of her. DJ jumped from the spot in front of E.J to Leon and he started to wave with the marker again. Only this time DJ finally hit something and Leon jumped. " Jesus mother fucker. Watch out kid that was my eye." DJ looked up to the yelling man and then looked to his mother.

" Mommy what means Jesus mother fuc- fuck- fucke . Is it about Jesus mommy." DJ started to say. E.J´s eyes popped out and she looked pissed at Leon while he tried to look innocent. E.J looked down to her son and started to flatten his hair. " Those are very bad words and we do not speak of them EVER." E.J said to DJ. He just nodded happily and sat down back next to Mia who held a bowl of cereal for him.

While DJ was happily eating from his cereal Dom came into the kitchen with a pounding headache and he immediately grabbed the bottle of painkillers and took a few. E.J took that moment to turn around and saw Dom with a busted lip and a black and then she looked at Vince with his bruised nose and she made the connection. " Idiots." E.J mumbled and Vince heard her and looked at her and mouthed. " What ." E.J motioned with one hand to Dom and then punched Vince in the arm. And mouthed back " You know what I mean ." Vince just shrugged with his shoulders and then winched of the pain and put the icepack back on it.

Suddenly there was a clanging sound of something hitting the floor and quickly followed with a curse. " Shit ." All eyes went to the cursing sound and suddenly Leon jumped away from E.J and started to shout. " It wasn't me. It wasn't me he didn't learned it from me." DJ jumped of his seat and grabbed his spoon of the ground and struggled back on his chair and started to eat from his cereal again. Everyone's eyes were still on the little boy but he didn't notice a thing. Leon was still standing in the corner of the kitchen with his hands up wondering who would scold him. " Nope that was me. Apparently my parenting skills are also bad with learning bad words." E.J signed while she took a sip of her coffee.

Mia looked at her and she felt sorry for the woman in the last forty-eight hours everything in her life crashed down and went to shit. Dom grabbed his coffee and started to lean against the kitchen cabin while he watched DJ eat his cereal. " I want to get to know him better ." a husky voice said in the silent kitchen. E.J turned around in her seat and wondered if he was talking to her. Vince sat irritated in his chair and his hands were itching again after remembering the night before. " Oh now you suddenly want to get to know him. It wasn't what you said last night ." Vince said clearly with a irritated voice but he also wanted to mess with Dom.

E.J looked from Dom to Vince and back to Dom. " What does he means with that ? " E.J asked Dom still curious of what might have happened after she fell a sleep. " Its nothing ." E.J heard Vince give out a snort after that come back and know she really wanted to know. " Ha nothing. It wasn't nothing when he started to speak of a paternity test. How comical first you speak of not acknowledging the kid as yours and now you want to get to know the kid. " Vince said while he looked pissed at Dom.

"WHAT ." E.J said flabbergasted after hearing that. Dom thought DJ wasn't his son. Dom looked like he wanted to punch Vince again and Vince looked like he wanted to kill Dom.

" You want a paternity test is that it. Because I can leave then right away ." E.J said while she started to stand up and looked at DJ if he was ready. She didn't wanted to stay in a house where the man she thought she loved didn't believe he was her the father of her child. " Sit down, E.J ." Dom said while his knuckles on his left hand started to get white.

There was some scrapping heard from a chair being pushed back and Vince was standing in front of his chair. " Don't you talk to her like that. If she wants to leave she can leave." E.J was looking between the men and she felt the tension rising. And she wasn't the only one Brian and Leon both were ready to get in between in case of a fight.

" She wont leave Vince ." Dom said bitter while he focussed himself on Vince. Vince walked closer to Dom and stood in front of E.J. " You are not the one to decide Dominic. She is not your woman." Those words hit Dom straight in the heart and Dom was starting to get really pissed at Vince his behaviour. " She can leave but DJ stays here ." E.J started to get also angry at those words and she walked to DJ´s seat and stood in front of him . So in case something happened she can grab him and get away. " You cant do that I am his mother. I raised him and he knows me best then some people he just met ."

" And I am HIS FATHER ." Dom yelled at E.J. They all didn't notice that the little boy they were arguing about had stopped eating and had listened to their conversation the whole time. E.J felt something warm grab her hand and she looked down wide eyed. DJ was holding her hand while he looked curiously to Dom. He started to tug at his mothers hand and moved closer to Dom until he stood fifty centimetres in front of him and looked up.

A little boys voice started to sound in the kitchen. " Are you my daddy ?"

* * *

**Those chapter are going like crazt but it wont be soon for a happy ending. Because thats life. I want to welcome and thank the new favorites:LadyMalfoySnape,Is-this-supposed-to-be-clever,Atlantean-Child,Live-Laugh-Play,missyizzy. The new followers:Atlantean-Child,missyizzy. And ofcourse my reviewers Psycho17,Yukira-Kuckiki its nice to hear from you again :-) and Atlantean-Child. **

**Dont be afraid to review. Or have any own ideas for how the story may go or you think it is going pm me or review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

" Alright not right now honey. Why don't you go to uncle Vince." And E.J pushed DJ in Vince's direction and he took him by the hand. Dom walked to E.J and stood in front of her muscles tense. " So is that it you don't trust me to let him know I am his father." E.J pinched the bridge of her nose " YES. Do you think I like it to hear you want a paternity test on my kid." "OUR kid." Dom said pissed. " Oh now it is your kid you need to get your choices checked. Its one way or another you cant have both. I am giving you one chance for the sake of DJ."

Dom's voice was heard in the now silent kitchen. "You cant order me around on what to do with our SON. If I want to get to know him I will." E.J looked over her shoulder to Vince and he got her look and took DJ out of the kitchen. Unfortunately Dom noticed it too and it brought his anger back on the same level as the day before. " Where is he taking him. Don't you dare E.J to take him away from me. You will regret that decision." E.J took one step back to get some more space between the, " What Dom . What will you do. I am already regretting every decision I made with YOU."

The tension in the kitchen was rising again and Mia was getting sick of it she needed to get this fixed once and for all. They were both angered and pissed and took it out on each other again. " Oh you regret it. Its that it." Dom said back pissed. " YES . You and your shit only brought me problems. You know what the best thing is that came out of it." " Tell me please, WHAT." Dom yelled. " Getting DJ was the best thing out of it."

" But because of all your shit Dom we are in this mess." That got Dom only more pissed she was only blaming him in stat of herself. She was still thinking as a selfish bitch and had no ounce of goodness in her. " Oh its all my fault now. Is that how you are going to play it. Trying to make me feel guilty and sorry. Guess what ex cop ,news flash. You're the one with the mess your old job is after you and you brought a innocent child in your mess by getting pregnant."

Ding ding we have a winner Mia thought. His problem was saying stupid things again like he usually did when being fed up. He always did that but it always did go wrong with E.J because they both had a temper that matched. " OH so me getting pregnant is my fault. You're the one who fucked me and planted your seed." E.J yelled at Dom she was getting pissed that he was saying that it was all her fault.

"Yes your fault E.J I thought you were on birth control. Otherwise I wouldn't have fucked you. " He said while dragging the word fucked out. " YOU IDIOT. Birth control isn't one hundred percent safe. And what do you mean you wouldn't have fucked me. Is that it if I didn't take protection you wouldn't have taken me in the garage against the wall." E.J just wanted to slap some sense into him by thinking that way. " Well I didn't know that you woman should know that stuff. We men just do our business."

That only brought more fury on Dom and not only E.J but also Mia was getting pissed at her stupid brother. " US WOMAN. If you were so afraid to have kids you should have wrapped it up DOM." " And btw I can already see your men business happen. If I fuck your woman and you fuck mine. Its just business right. It doesn't matter what the woman feels because that doesn't matter you just need a hole to fill right, Dom." Dom got the urge to hit something but he pushed it away and let E.J yell at him some more he would get his chance. " Well when that is the case Dom why wont you just fuck Tran."

" I am not afraid to have kids. I just don't want to bring them in situations like you are in right now that's just wrong. And don't be woman right fighter all of sudden you knew the way I thought about these subjects and kids." What they both didn't know was the plan Mia, Leon and Brian were forming to get them off there problems for ever . And Mia moved behind a yelling E.J and Brian and Leon moved behind a also yelling Dom. " OH I really know that so should me and DJ leave so you wont have any commitment. Or do you want me to magically dissapea-." E.J started before she felt a pair of hands grab her and push her to the back of the house. " Hey where the hell are you taking me. Let me go Mia." E.J yelled out and she tried to get loose but because she was still injured she couldn't use all of her strength. The same happened to Dom and before they both knew it they were pushed in a small room and the door was locked.

" What the hell guys let me out." And E.J started to kick and push against the door but it didn't moved. Dom also furious at his little sister also kicked at the door and even ran into it but noticed they moved something in front of the door probably something heavy. E.J moved to a corner of the small room and sat down against the wall. " Great stuck in a small room with a idiot of a ex. Jup one of my fantasies are coming true. Thank you god."

Dom snorted at hearing that and he started to pace in the room. " You think I want to be stuck in here with you. I have better places to be." " OH I bet. We all could be in better places like if I did turn you in. I would have a nice home , still my job and maybe married to a guy who would accept our son into his life. Yeah we all have dream or wishes."

Dom looked down at her after hearing that. " So that's how you wanted it to happen a nice little family and another man raising my son. Over my dead body. "E.J started to laugh after hearing that. " Oh it would because you would be in prison honey. But I accept the way it is right now even the situation is fucked up. So you better sit down because your sister knowing she would let us sit here for awhile. " And so Dom sat down across from E.J on the floor and looked at the wall behind her.

* * *

*** Four hours and a lot of stripes later***

" I'm sorry. For freaking out to you like that." E.J looked to the man sitting across from her in the small room. " Don't apologise I deserved it." And E.J started to count the stripes on the ceiling again. Twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four- " No you didn't deserve it the way I treat you." E.J gave out a sign and a small smile started to come up on her face for the first time the past days. " Stop apologising we both went wrong at the same time. Me a bit more then you." She stopped for a bit and then looked for a brief moment back to the stripes. " You know you made me lost count."

The man across from her gave out laugh. " So that's what you were doing the past hours. I thought you went mad you were so focussed on something. " E.J laughed back at him " Don't you tell me Dom I think I saw you count them also since we are here." Dom looked her in the eyes for a long time and he smiled " So how many stripes are there on the ceiling." He started to ask her. E.J thought about it for a moment and then answered "Two hundred and thirty-two stripes" Dom saw that she took this as a bet she usually did that. " No way E.J there are two hundred and forty-two stripes." E.J jumped al little up from her sitting position against the wall. " No way you were always bad in counting . I think your eyes are getting bad old man I counted them three times since I stopped with the walls. There are two hundred and thirty-two stripes on the ceiling and no more."

Dom bowed down a bit to her and looked her in the eyes. " Oh really you want to bet." E.J also got closer and their foreheads were almost touching. " Yes I so . You better start counting." They both started to look at the ceiling and after a few minutes E.J started to giggle and soon it changed into a laughing fit and Dom followed. E.J wiped the tears away that were starting to come in her eyes. " I needed that." E.J said in between breaths and still laughing a bit. Dom was laying on the ground and looked to her up. " I think we both needed it."

E.J then looked to the door that was closed. " So how long do you think its going to be until they let us go." Dom saw her watching the door and he changed back into his sitting position against the wall. " I think a few hours . Its already been four since we are here."

" You said our son." And E.J looked back to Dom " Uhm what ?" Dom got a small smile on his face when she got confused. She would always get a cute face and her nose would twitch when she didn't knew something or she was confused. " When you talked about another man raising DJ. You said he would raise our son." E.J also got a smile on her face after remembering saying it to him. Alright it wasn't really saying it was more yelling but apparently the message got through. " So you do listen to me."

Dom scratched the back of his head and then tried to get his neck muscles a bit loose. " Yeah I do sometimes when you say something smart." " I cant believe you. You want to start again mister." E.J said playfully it looked like being pushed in a small room helped their problems being cleared. Not all of them but at least some. " Yes I want milady . Lets dual and may the best fighter win." Dom tried to imitate with a English accent E.J started to laugh again and shook her head. " Oh that was bad. You would make the English regret talking like that."

" Well you're the one with the Scottish background. Speak to me." E.J got playful again and move closer to Dom. " Oh you want me to talk. Probably something dirty right." Dom also got closer and their fore heads almost touched when they looked each other in the eye. " If you want to. You better start talking." E.J got that sparkle back in her eyes and Dom noticed it and gave a smirk. " Sweet talk will get you everywhere, ya wee couthie..." Dom started to laugh. " Damn some how that even sounded hot coming out of your mouth with that accent." He said with a husky voice. They both started to closer to each other and Dom looked to her mouth while she wetted them with her tong. One hand went to the back of her neck and he moved her closer to him and then..

The door was slammed open and they both jumped apart. " Finally guys you are silent and it only took five hours maybe five and a half to silence you. " Brightened by the light that came through the doorway they finally noticed who was standing their. A smirking Mia was looking down to them feeling proud.

Part one is finished now up to part two Mia thought while she walked away and left a stunned and dazzled couple behind.

* * *

**Hope you like the new chapter fyi having new reviewers and followers almost every day is really inspiring. It gives me the drive to write more chapters in a week :-). So I would like to welcome and thank the new followers:mimi334545 and Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex . And the reviewers Yukira-Kuchiki, Atlantean-Child,GreenBlack1991 and Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex. Thank you guys hope you love the coming chapters. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

E.J was enjoining her time in the sun she has been staying at the Toretto house for a few days now and no other confrontation between her and Dom had happened. DJ was laying next to her in the grass and he was playing with his race car while his mother put a hat on him. He grabbed the hat and threw it off again it wasn't a big boy hat and he didn't wanted it. E.J got a bit annoyed and tried to put it on him again but DJ struggled with it every time.

" Stop it DJ you need to wear the hat because of the sun." And E.J tugged it back over his head. DJ jumped and grabbed the hat and threw it away. " NOOO. No hat. Not big boy hat." E.J was getting tired because it was one of those episodes with DJ and he already had four in the early morning. First it was his clothes he wanted tough clothes like Dom. So DJ wore a wife beater with some jeans. Because of the wife beater he needed sun screen against the sun so E.J tried to put it on him. Big mistake. In the end E.J wore most of the stuff and it was everywhere in her hair, her clothes and the carpet in the bedroom.

The third episode was drinking milk out of the glass. He refused to drink it and he wanted to drink it straight out of the bottle because that was something Dom did. Mia let him have it because she saw DJ was getting on his mom patience. The fourth and last episode of that morning was DJ wanted to shave. He once saw Dom shaving in the bathroom and now DJ also wanted to do it. E.J was trying to consol a hysterical DJ for fifty minutes because he didn't understand why he couldn't shave.

Yes Dom was his new obsession and E.J was suffering from it. And that's how E.J ended again with a anger fit of DJ because he wanted a big boy hat. " Boy listen to your mother wear the hat." E.J looked up from her laying position and saw Dom standing on the veranda watching them. DJ looked to Dom but he was also stomping his feet on the ground. E.J started to smirk and knew what DJ would do he would argue with Dom. " No hat."

" Yes hat. And you pick up the hat and put it on your head before I do it for you." DJ and Dom started a starring contest and E.J was curious who would give in. Suddenly DJ picked up the hat put it on his head and he sat down with a huff and started playing again. E.J´s mouth fell open and she looked from DJ to Dom and back to DJ. " What are you kidding me ." Dom gave his signature smirk to her and he sat down in the grass in front of DJ.

"NO way. Come honey you don't give up like that. Big boys don't give up-" E.J started at DJ hoping he would start the argue against Dom again. Dom just smiled at her and picked up DJ´s racing car. " Give up E.J he wont start anything."

E.J fell back on her back arms wide. " Argh where were you this whole morning." Dom turned his attention on E.J. " Well some people have to work." E.J turned from her back position on her belly and looked to Dom. " Are you kidding me I also have been working only not in a garage." They both turned their attention on DJ when he started to stand up and play around in the garden. " Still didn't found anything on him." By him Dom meant her father only they didn't mention him near DJ. " I was so close Dom so close and then I lost it. I think in need to talk with Fernandez again."

A silence came up and E.J felt Dom's stare on her. " Fernandez you say-." Dom started before being interrupted by E.J who had a light bulb moment. " Oh come on that's how you knew where I was. He sold me out that little rat. Oh I am so going to get him when I see him." Another silence was heard and something started to dare on E.J. " Are you fucking serious." And E.J started to slap Dom on his arms and chest. " You got the information through Fernandez by somebody else didn't you."

Dom scratched the back of his neck before he looked back to E.J and catches her hands before she could hit him some more. ". Fernandez send me to the car dealer of your Lamborghini who gave me your address.." Feeling sold out E.J fell back on her back and started to wave with her hands in the air. " So Mateo sold me out." Dom gave his smirk again and looked to her. " Actually they both sold you out." E.J blindly waved with her hands until she hit Dom again. " Don't be a smart ass."

E.J felt a shadow coming over her and she blocked the sun out with her left hand and looked in front of her. " No cussing mommy. Bad." DJ stood there with his toy in hand. Dom started to laugh next to her and E.J glared to him. " Your being told by your own kid. Now that's bad." DJ started to giggle with Dom and he jumped on E.J while she gave out a yelp of pain. " Honey please get off mommy your kind of hurting her."

The weight of DJ was lifted of her and a giggle was heard again in the back garden. Dom held DJ in his hands while he tickled him. " NO tickle. Nooo." DJ started while he giggled away. E.J smiled at the side in front of her that's how it should have been from the start and she looked Dom in the eyes and she knew he was thinking the same.

Dom put DJ back on the ground next to E.J and he stood up. " Why don't you stay with your mother and I grab some ice cream." DJ started to clap in his hands and started bounce off the ground. " Yeah ice cream."

Dom walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. While he grabbed the ice cream he felt his cell phone buzz and he grabbed it. He got a text message.

**One message received**

You better keep up with your end of the deal Toretto or else something happens with your family and you still end in jail.

X.

Dom started to tap away on his cell phone and he send a message back.

Working on it so stay away from my sister and son and everything will be okay.

D. Toretto

Dom looked out of the window when he had send the message and he saw DJ playing with E.J. And he had a feeling of regret and sadness. He didn't wanted to turn E.J in but her old boss was playing dirty and he didn't wanted her to know. It was of course his pride playing up but he hoped E.J could escape from them again like she did last time. Because if she stayed any longer in the house his old feelings for her might come up again. And if that happened Dom didn't wanted to be left behind with a broken heart again. Not only his heart would break but also his sons because he would lose his mother.

* * *

"Do you think he will do it." A tall man turned around and had eye patch on his right eye and chewed on his cigar while he looked over the city in front of him. "He will he wants the kid and we want her." " But sir don't you think he will forget the deal because of her." The man started to laugh and spit a piece of the cigar out of his mouth. A maniacal laugh was heard in the office and the other man in the room started to fidget in his chair. " Dominic Toretto made a deal with us agent Jackson. He gets the kid and we get Elizabeth Josephina Mendez. It's a win-win situation. "

" But sir our latest Intel said he got quite close to her in a loving way ." Another laugh was heard and a sound of gun getting of his safety also sounded in the room. " Enough with the buts agent. What's your job." The agent fidget in his chair and looked uncomfortable to his boss . And while he looked up he looked into the barrel of gun. The agent swallowed deeply and wiped some sweat of his forehead. " My job is to make sure mister Toretto follows our deal." " Good good agent Jackson and..." " And to make sure agent Mendez doesn't find out about it. Until we catch her again sir."

" What do you mean with again agent Jackson." The agent felt he was breaking out in sweat and knew he made a mistake. " You failed the last time sir." A gun sound was heard and agent Jackson fell out of his chair while his blood left his body through the bullet hole in his head. The eye patched man threw his cigar away and put his gun back in the holster of his leg. " I MARCOS GARCIA DO NOT FAIL." Marcos yelled to the dead body. Now he needed a new guy to black mail Dominic Toretto in to delivering E.J to him.

He had a new plan only what Dom didn't know was Marcos never makes a promise on his deals .And the kid would follow his mother closely in to the grave and Dom would be arrested for murder and kidnapping. Marcos started to laugh again and lighted a new cigar. " Good times are coming. Good times."

* * *

**How are you guys doing. Still liking the story or are you hating Dom right now. Like to hear from you review or PM me.** **I dont know yet when I want to end this story it could be thirty chapters or I could make it in a long story involving more movies then just one. Untill then you have to wait for the next chapter :-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up. **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

" He is a cop." E.J was lounging in the garage while Vince worked on one of the cars. She was aloud to get out of the house for the first time in nine days . And she was already going nuts because Dom didn't wanted her help with the cars. " What ? " Vince appeared back from under the car and he looked at E.J. " He is a cop. " Vince said again to her. " I think I lost you over there. Who is a cop. " E.J looked around in the garage and only saw Dom talking to Brian while he showed him something. " Brian is a cop. " E.J just took a sip from her cup of coffee and she immediately spit it out. " Your kidding right. Because I didn't saw him as a cop or is it one of your feelings coming up. " E.J was starring down at Vince and when he didn't responded she already knew. " Jesus Vince you cant start speaking about this stuff when you don't know for sure. Otherwise Dom will freak out again and you will have a E.J problem the second. Because Mia will be left behind with a broken heart and Brian probably too."

"I just have a feeling Liz and I am not telling it to everybody. Its just now with you here and DJ I am afraid he might sell you out to your old boss and take you away. I don't want to loose you again. " E.J walked to Vince and she sat down next to him on the ground and started hugging him. " Your not going to loose me alright. And if it makes you feel better I will have a eye on Brian okay. " Vince kissed her on the head and grabbed his water bottle. " It will make me feel better."

A cell phone started ringing in the garage and Vince checked his phone. " Its not me." E.J then walked to her purse and noticed it was her phone ringing. Everybody's eyes were on her because who would call E.J. E.J accepted the call and waited for the other person to talk. " Hello. " It was quit for some time and E.J was going to decide to just hang up. " If your are just calling for fun . I have a message I will hung up right now. "

" Don't do that Elizabeth. I was so silenced because I heard your voice for the first time since our last meeting. " E.J got tensed after recognizing the voice and Vince noticed it and jumped from his place to get to her. " What do you want Marcos. I don't think this is a social call. "

Suddenly there was some clanging noise heard in the garage and E.J looked in to the direction of where Dom was standing. On the ground were laying some pipes that weren't laying there a minute earlier. E.J got annoyed by the sound Dom made and she walked out of the garage to hear the conversation better.

" Well I just wanted to give you one message. Do you know the saying keep your friends close but your enemies closer." E.J rolled with her eyes after hearing those words coming from Marcos. " Yes I do but I do think you knew that I knew that." " Yes of course. Its just you might need to check the people you are living with. Before you know it they might turn you over to me. " And he hang up. E.J looked to the phone that was laying in her hand before she was dragged out of her trance by a warm hand laying on her shoulder. She turned around and looked to a Vince who was looking a bit afraid . " What is it you look a bit spooked over there. " E.J put her phone in her back pocket of her jeans and she walked in to Vince his arms.

" I think you are right about Brian." Vince pushes E.J a bit from his body to look at her face. " Why this all of sudden a few minutes earlier you didn't wanted to talk about it. What has changed is the sudden phone call from Marcos. " E.J was a bit silence before she answered back to Vince. " He told me a old saying Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Do you want to know what he said after that. " Vince of course was curious of what Marcos had to tell. " Tell me what. " " He said I might be living with somebody who want to turn me over to him."

Vince let go of E.J and he was livid. " That son of a bitch . I am so going to get him. I knew it. " Vince was marching to the garage when he felt his arm being tugged back. " Don't do it Vince we need more information before we do something rational. " Vince stopped and some where in his mind he knew she was right. " Okay but once we now it for sure he is mine okay. I wont let anybody hurt my family again. " Vince took E.J by the hand and he walked to his car. " Lets go home and get ready for the races." E.J sat stunned next to Vince in his car. " What you mean I can go too. " Vince started the car and he looked at E.J " Yeah you can come. You probably have some wig laying around to go with us without being noticed." E.J smiled at Vince oh she knew exactly what kind of wig she had laying around.

* * *

E.J jumped down the stairs in her high heels and she straightened her skirt and then looked up to the rest of the guys. They were all starring at her and E.J put her hands on her hips and starred down to them." Hey guys what's u-." Before she knew she was slammed against the wall and a two pair of strong hands pushed to it. She starred in the brown eyes of the man in front of her and he had a certain look in his eyes between anger and lust ?

" What the hell do YOU think your doing." Dom asked her while he was annoyed by her outfit. ". Uhm going out like the rest of you guys. " A door closing was heard and E.J looked to her left and saw the guys left without the. " No way you are going and defiantly not in this outfit." E.J looked down at her tight ripped up t-shirt , leather short skirt and her high heeled boots. " What's wrong with it I just to go like this." And E.J tried to get away but she was pushed against the wall again when Dom saw her escape.

" What's wrong with it ! Are you really asking me this. A you used to wear it when you were mine. Now I cant control what might happens to you. B You almost look ridicules with your boobs hanging out like that." Dom started to rant and E.J looked down to her boobs and she had to admit she took a bra who was a size to small. Rolling with her eyes she started to listen to Dom again. " C where the hell is DJ. And lastly D why are you wearing a blonde wig."

E.J looked pointedly at Dom with a eye brow raised. " You finished or do I need to sit down. Because these heels are starting to feel uncomfortable. " Dom gave out a annoyed huff and let his hands fall slowly down her body while he took one small step back. " Alright to answer your questions. Why are you making so much fuss about it when you clearly said I am not yours. Alright I have to admit I took a bra size to small so that's why they are hanging out ." E.J took a deep breath and started to rant back to him. " And Jake is babysitting DJ because he wanted to have some time with him. The question about the blonde wig is clearly obvious. They are still looking out for me so I wear a blonde wig to blend more in the crowd you know. Dumb blondes hanging around racers I think I can manage that."

So she took a step closer to Dom and started to touch his arm lightly with her fingertips. " I can be arm candy I did it four years ago. I can pretend to be your perfect little plaything." E.J said with a flirty voice while she bit her lip. Dom felt the walls he had built were starting to crumble and he knew he was going to lose. Dom brought both his hands to her hips and started to stroke the part where you could see skin. It brought Goosebumps on E.J´s skin and she felt herself become light in the head.

Dom dragged her closer to his body and things started to become a bit heated. E.J looked to him with glazed eyes and brought her mouth to his ear. " I think we might be doing something we are going to regret." Dom started to give light feather kisses from jaw line to her neck. And E.J tried to bite back the moans that were building. Dom took one last look to her face before he grabbed her by the neck and gave a hard and passionate kiss on the mouth. He ended the kiss all to soon and saw her swollen lips before he started to nibble on her earlobe. " I think it's the blonde hair it makes me wild like it used to do to me." He whispered husky in her ear.

Suddenly E.J felt a bit of craziness and confidence coming over her. Her lips were back on Dom's and his arms went tight around her body pulling her to him. Dom growled while he deepened the kiss and his hands found the curve of E.J's ass. Digging his fingers deeper E.J whimpered and moaned in to Dom his mouth. It was sending Dom only more over the edge and he felt his pants getting so tight it was almost hurting him. Still it was a good way of hurting.

Dom tried to get her to his bedroom but he was getting frustrated because they kept bumping against something. He just grabbed E.J's ass tighter and picked her up in one swift movement. Her legs went automatically around his waist and Dom felt the wet heat that pooled between her thighs against his stomach. Making him groan and wanted to have her only more. He ran over the stairs to his bedroom while E.J kissed and sucked from his neck to his chest. E.J was only more encouraged by hearing Dom making those sounds and bucked her hips against him trying to get some friction. It was only making Dom groaning louder.

"If you keep doing that Liz we wont make it and I will have to take you right here in the hallway." That only turned E.J more on and she pressed herself closer against his body. Dom kicked his bedroom open not noticing the handle had left a dent in the wall as it rebounded against it. He dropped E.J on the bed and he crawled on her and started kissing and biting her lower lip making her squirm under him.

" Dom!" E.J cried out as Dom bit on her lip and jolt went to her throbbing ache between her thighs. Dom just smirked at the sight and he felt his hard on was straining against his jeans.

Dom wanted to kiss and love every part of her body and he started to kiss her lips, her chin and down her neck.

He paused again there to nip at her skin before continuing on, across her collarbone and down to where her firm, round breasts were exposed by the top of her shirt. Too impatient to Dom simply ripped the shirt open before returning his lips to her breasts, working his way slowly down before moving his lips to her stomach, darting his tongue into the dip of her belly button, revelling in the way it made E.J thrust her body up against him.

Dom sat back and he threw his shirt away before easing off E.J's torn shirt from her body.

His hands found the clasp of her bra, which he eased open with one swift flick of his fingers. Dom's hands immediately cupped her breasts and he started to press his thumbs on her hardened nipples. E.J arched her back and pushed her self in to Dom while he played with her breasts.

E.J grabbed the sheets tightly when Dom started to suck on her nipples and rolled them between his fingers. She was already hot and bothered and that was only when he paid attention to the upper part of her body. His hands slowly went to her hips and finding the waistband of her skirt. He moved the fabric slowly down her thighs and kissed the inner part of thighs closed to the most aching part of her body. And she moaned out loud. " Dom go on pleeasse."

Dom looked to E.J while she was putty in his hands and moved the skirt down her legs and threw it on the ground. " Oh really you want it fast." He smirked while he kissed up from her left foot to her knee and slowly to her thigh. " Yess. I need you Dom." E.J whimpered after Dom kissed the wet fabric of her panties. Dom undid his own jeans but before he could push them off. E.J was getting tired of waiting and rolled Dom over and she was straddling him. Grinding her hips down onto his hard on and her breast bouncing while she dry humped him in to the bed. She needed to have a release for her aching pussy and Dom groaned out when he felt her pressing against him.

Dom flipped her over and his hand disappeared down her panties and he rubbed against her clit. "Shit!" E.J shrieked in delight, head back, fingers tight again in the bed sheets as Dom picked up a slow rhythm, fingers working her in circles, putting more pressure on her throbbing clit with each rotation. E.J started to gasp and whimper every time she got closer to her orgasm.

Dom simply watched as E.J reacted to his touch, a smug smile on his lips as her face contorted in pleasure. Her facial expression alone was enough to drive him wild, coupled with the delicious sounds she was making. Dom pushed two fingers deep inside E.J's tight wet pussy, sending her over the edge, making her scream out as she came.

E.J was coming to her breath and she noticed her panties were gone and so was Dom's boxer. With lust in her eyes she looked up to Dom. Dom kissed her while he pushed slowly in to her feeling no resistance because she was so wet. E.J gasped out as she felt that her pussy was getting some release of the ache.

And then he moved. Slowly at first, pulling out of her so slowly it was almost like time stood still, but then he slammed back into her, harder and faster than he had done the first time, then again, each thrust faster, harder... he soon picked up a rhythm, fingers never letting go of hers, lips snatching away every groan and a whimper she couldn't help but make...

E.J wrapped her legs around his waist while she met every thrust he made into her and she pushed back with her hips. She was getting mad as Dom nipped at her lip and her pussy came clamping down on his cock as she felt her orgasm ripping through her. That only pushed Dom over his edge and with one final thrust he shot his load in to her before dropping to the bed next to her. They both were out of breath and Dom picked up her left hand and kissed every finger on it.

He grabbed her and tugged her to his side while E.J slowly fell asleep in his arms. Kissing her on the head he already knew he lost a battle he already knew he was going to lose. He fell in love with her again and she hadn't had a clue he was going to betray her. With those thoughts Dom felt a sleep with E.J in his arms for the first time since that last day he chased her away.

* * *

**Alright how many of you have waited for this chapter a long time raise hands :-). I want to welcome the new followers: skotadi, Queen Amy and rosebaby123. And of course thank you my favorite reviewers Yukira-Kuchiki and Psycho17. Who wants a next chapter ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up. **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"So that's the plan we hijack some trucks . Steal the stuff and earn a lot of money." Vince looked to Dom while they were talking about the hijack. "That's right that is the plan. After that we can have a nice life with the money." E.J walked into the garage when she heard the last words from Dom. " Hi guys what are you doing." Dom and Vince looked to each other and wondered if they should tell her not. Dom nodded to Vince and Vince saw it as the okay sign. " We have a plan to earn some money." It immediately struck E.J with curiosity and she wanted to know more. " Okay by doing what..." she let the words lay in the air.

" By stealing some stuff from trucks." Vince said to her. " Alright whose truck?" she asked them both. They were silent for a moment . " Come on guys whose truck are you stealing from." She was getting a bit agitated. " We are stealing from Rodriquez." For a moment E.J didn't feel any kind of emotion she was just starring at them. " You are going to steal from Rodriquez." They both nodded at her and she just looked to them like they were crazy. " Okay but I am coming with you."

E.J was about to walk away when she felt a hand grabbing her arm and she looked to Dom. "You are not coming with us." E.J slapped his hand away and she walked closer to Dom. " Yes I am . He still has my dad and if you are going to hijack him I am coming with you to get my dad." Vince already walked away from the arguing couple. " No your not coming with us. I will get your father out of it." " Oh that is your big and awesome plan. Hijack their trucks and safe my dad. No way. I have been trained for this and I will get him. No discussion and end of story." Dom signed irritated and pinched the bridge of his nose. " And what about DJ who will babysit him." Dom didn't wanted her to go because she might ended up hurt again. " If you didn't know I have a lovely cousin who will babysit him."

And so E.J walked away before she looked back. " Oh one more thing how to late do I have to be here." Dom smirked to her. " Who said it is tonight." He yelled back to her. This was a moment for E.J to smirk " You just did. You were never good in lying." He just waved to her and E.J left the garage laughing.

* * *

E.J grabbed all the bags Jake brought to the house. Mia was looking from afar what the hell E.J was doing. She grabbed the guns and bullets out of the bags and Mia walked to her. " Have you gone nuts you can just bring guns into this house ." E.J pulled her shirt over head and grabbed a black t-shirt for his place. " They have been laying here the past weeks Mia and nobody noticed them." E.J pulled the bullet proof vest also over her head and strapped the guns to her thighs and ankles. " So that's it you are going to go with them and get your father."

" Yes Mia he is my responsibility and I will bring him back home to DJ and me." E.J also grabbed a small bag and put some more guns in it and some knives. The whole time Mia just watched her while Jake babysat DJ in the living room. "The guys already left for the garage." She told E.J. E.J threw the bag over one shoulder and looked to Mia. "I know Dom is planning to leave without me. " " Well at least one of you two is being smart." Jake yelled from the living room. E.J just huffed and threw the middle finger to him. "Don't be a wise ass and please come back in one piece. " Jake whispered to her. E.J kissed DJ on the head and hugged him to her. She was grabbing the doorknob from the front door and she looked for one moment back. " See you later."

E.J drove fast in her car to the car she didn't wanted to be late. Not like it was going to stop her for going after Rodriquez. But she just wanted to know that the guys were going to be safe with the hijack. She walked fast in to the garage and Vince let out a low whistle. " Hey GI Joe. We are going to a hijack not a war." E.J just winked to him and she hugged him with one arm. She looked to the rest of the guys and she saw Brian also standing with them. She looked to Vince and whispered. " What is he doing here. " Vince saw her looking at Brian and he knew what she meant. " I don't know Dom brought him with him." E.J just shrugged and she looked to Dom who was still starring at her a bit pissed off. "I thought I told you I didn't wanted you to come with us. " E.J just rolled with her eyes. "Yeah and I told you we were not going to discuss it."

Dom just looked to her and he motioned the rest of the guys to go to their cars. When the guys left he felt her eyes on him. "You are going to ride with me." E.J´s mouth fell open. "What. Are you kidding me. We are going to be on two different places. I need my car." "No you don't I will drop you off and pick you up again. " E.J slapped Dom on his chest. " There is just no losing for you is there." Dom just smirked to her and they both walked to his car. She was about to open it when she felt Dom behind her and she turned around. He grabbed her by the neck and his lips were pushed roughly on hers. His tong was begging for entrance and she let him. And they both started to kiss passionate and he even started to massage her breasts. Dom stepped away and he saw her swollen lips and a light blush on her face. " I knew I could make you blush again." E.J just smiled to him and opened the car. "Just get in Romeo."

* * *

**The end is near only a few chapters to go. I want to welcome the new favorites:deepdarkling21,monkeyharmony,Blessedx2,bLoodYANGeLbITES and sobreyra274. My new followers:daniella513,WheresMyBones and PureAngelEyes. And my reviewers Dark-lelu and of course Yukira-Kuchiki. The climax of this story is coming soon but dont be afraid there might come a second story. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up. **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"RODRIQUEZ!" E.J yelled while she walked into the abandoned warehouse. Dom and the rest of the guys already left to their hijacking job so that leaves E.J with some unfinished matters. She started to kick some boxes and crates away waiting for anyone to respond. She already felt the cameras on her watching every move she made. And she knew when she pushed to far he would probably bounce out of his safety place. "You have something that belongs to me. So come out come out where ever you are. I am not in the mood to play hide and seek." E.J saw some movement in the corner of her left eye and she flashed her flashlight in that direction and shot of a round in that way. The echo of the shot was heard in the warehouse and E.J started to hear her own breathing louder. It was not a good sign. It meant she was losing her focus on this job and she could not afford to do that.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and someone started to choke her. E.J kicked back with the heel of her boot and a grunt was heard from behind her. The obviously man released her a bit in the hold he had over her and E.J saw her opportunity to kick the assholes ass. She grabbed his right arm and flipped him over her head. The man fell hard on the ground and E.J kicked him the ribs and came from behind the man and started to choke him in stat. " I am killing one of your goons slowly. I do not think this was something you considered to happen . So get out of that hiding place of yours and you better be fast because I do not think he will hold this long." E.J yelled out while the man in her arms slowly started to become blue from the lack of oxygen. Nothing happened and E.J took things in her own hands and grabbed her gun and shot the man coldly in the head. She stood up and wiped the blood from her arms. " Oops. I think my finger accidently hit the trigger. Well you probably have more of these kinds of guys lying around." E.J smirked and walked around the crates in the warehouse closer to the open clearing in the building.

When she is going to get there she knows she will be an open target. And time was ticking away so if Rodriquez does not come to her she will come to him.

** Elsewhere on the road**

Dom felt the adrenalin rush through his body they were almost done with the job and they were driving with their cars like crazy. Also he felt his phone buzzing the whole time and he started to doubt about the choice he was going to make soon. Was it the right thing to do and would he brake his sons heart. Out of his eye Dom saw Tran getting on their tail and he started to step more on the pedal. Vince car was hit by one of Tran goons and he lost the power over the wheel. His car flipped over and crashed into a wall near the road. "Damn it" Dom cursed and he turned around with his car. He saw Tran stepping out of his car and walked with a gun in his hand to Vince.

Vince felt the blood drip from his fore head and he crawled out of the passenger door of his car. " JESSE!" Vince yelled. Jesse lay beside the car not responding. Letty started to run to them. And Dom quickly stepped out of his car and grabbed his own gun. " Letty get Jesse away from there." He yelled to her while he pointed his gun to Tran.

Tran started to laugh at Dom while he pointed his gun to Jesse. " What do you think you are trying to do Dom. Stealing my stuff. I don't think so." Jesse was woken up by Letty and he slowly opened his eyes. In the meantime Brian and Vince also grabbed their guns and pointed it to one of Tran's goons. " Look at you all. You stole what you came from but you guys drive yourself to death against a wall. And where is the lovely E.J. normally she is game with these kind of stuff." Tran said while he grinned to Dom.

Dom's hands started to itch and he either wanted to shoot the bastard or beat him. " What's wrong Dom cat got your tong. Well I at least know where E.J. is, do you." Tran knew how to push Dom's buttons and he was getting close to Dom's boiling point. " Now calm down a bit Tran and maybe we can talk about it." Vince said trying to keep it cool before everything starts to escalate. " Calm down, you are telling me to calm down. I have crazy mother fucker breathing down my neck. That if I don't kill you he will kill me. " Tran yelled to Vince back.

Sirens were being heard suddenly and the sound was getting louder and louder. Drops of sweat were forming on Tran's forehead. He was getting anxious and he wanted to get away from the place. Being dazed and a bit blinded Tran's right slowly started to raise back up and he pointed his gun at Jesse. The next sixty seconds happened in a slow motion. Letty saw Jesse's eyes getting big from fear and she looked up from Jesse to Tran. And she screamed " NOOO!" Tran pulled the trigger and a loud shot was heard in the darkness of the street. Dom and Vince started to shoot at Tran and his goons. And a red spot slowly started to form on the front of Jesse's shirt. Jesse started to take deep breaths and he looked to Letty. Letty started to slowly cry and she started to press her hands to the bullet hole in Jesse's chest. Jesse knew he was not going to survive and he shook his head to Letty. The battle was already lost and Dom needed to make a decision. They were going to hate him for it but he needed to get them to safety and away from the cops.

Dom grabbed Letty by the shoulder and dragged her away from Jesse's already dead body. Letty started to struggle against him. " No Dom we cant leave him he was our friend." Vince looked to the scene in front of him but he still ran to Dom's car. " I am sorry Let but we can't safe him anymore the cops are coming we need to leave." He pushed her into the car and he drove away with Brian and Leon following him. Letty silently cried and hit Dom in the head. " You are a heartless bastard Dom."

His phone buzzed and he quickly the read the text message and started to drive to an old pack house.

** In front off a house**

" Team Alpha you go out front, Team Beta take the back. And the rest of the people secure the area. We can't lose our leverage one of our own betrayed us and we lost our chance to arrest our suspect." Men in black ops clothing surrounded a house and waited for instructions. After five minutes of waiting they got the sign and kicked the front door down.

They saw a man jump from the couch and he ran fast up the stairs. The teams split up and one team went into the kitchen. " Kitchen clear." They yelled. One team ran after the man the stairs up and saw him jump out of a window and started to shoot at him. A small crying noise was heard from behind one of the doors and a man kicked the door down.

Two brown eyes looked at the man in the dark. The man walked to the eyes and saw that the person was a small boy. The boy started to cry and grabbed one of his stuff animals. The man grabbed his mobile and dialled a number. He looked to the crying kid while he walked slowly out of the room. " We got the kid , make the call." The little boy looked up while different men walked into the room. On one of the man's back were three letters printed. The kid knew how to read a bit and he wiped the tears out of his eyes. And he saw the letters FBI .

A few blocks away the same man that jumped out of the window grabbed his cellphone and started to dial a number. " Come Liz pick up we have a situation."

* * *

**Have been gone a long time I know. I am planning to make the next chapter the last but I can also split that up in how the story might end review and I Will post sooner ;-) **


	20. Chapter 20

**I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up. **

**Chapter 20 **

* * *

"Elizabeth. Wake up honey." A voice was heard and slowly E.J came out of the darkness. She looked around and saw a man laying on the ground reaching for her. Her eyes got wide and she stood up and ran to him. " Daddy !" She yelled and she reached for him. Her father looked to her his skin deadly white and sweat dripping from his face he was in pain. E.J grabbed his hands not feeling the cold that was getting in to them. She touched one side of his face with her hand and she hugged him to her. " Dad.." She started when she slowly looked around and saw all the dead bodies. " What happened." Her father grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. " Honey don't worry about it." And he started loudly coughing and gasping for air.

" Dad I am serious. Did I had a black out." She whispered the last sentence. Her father looked her in the eye and she knew. Forgetting what was laying around them E.J started to focus on her father. And panic started to rise in her body. He was injured and E.J felt something soak into her t-shirt. When she looked down to the source she saw the blood coming out of the side of her father's body. She choked back a sob and her eyes started to get wet. Not her daddy she finally had found him and now she was going to loose him again. She was going to be a family him, DJ and Dom and the gang. They would have Sunday dinners with each other in the garden. Laughing and dancing and talking about cars. Maybe if they were lucky DJ would have another brother of sister in the future. And her dad would love to see them grow. He could not leave her he had a life to look forward too.

" Don't you die on me alright. I did not fight my way to you. To loose you by those imbeciles." E.J said while she pressured her hands to the wound. Her father flinched and gave her a weak smile. " How is my little guy. Does he finally know how to swing a ball?" Her father said while he took deep breaths. E.J rolled with her eyes of course he didn't want to talk about it. " He is doing fine . Jake is also watching him right now. And talking about baseball he didn't wanted to touch the bat anymore. And he also refused the help from Jake." Her father chuckled that's his grandson alright stubborn like his mother. " Honey you have to let go sometime." And her father stroked her hair with his hand while looking with sadness in his eyes. He was not going to make it they would not make it to the hospital in time or for her to get a car. She was going to be alone again first her mother and his wife left her now he was going to do the same.

"No dad I am not going to leave you. We are going to make it I will find a car and we will get you to the hospital." She kept saying it over and over again. Her father started to rip her hands away from the wound. " Let me go Elizabeth, let me go." He said to her while a single tear left his eyes. E.J started to slightly sob. " No no no daddy please." E.J said her heart breaking while she hugged his body. Suddenly her father started to slowly rise from his lying position into a sitting one. He groaned out in pain and E.J helped him up trying to ease it for him. " Do you hear that." Her father said. E.J also started to focus her ears and she heard siren sounds coming closer and closer. " They may not come for us." She said while they listened to the sirens. He shook his head. " Yes they are because I called them." E.J turned fast around and looked to her father. " You called them ?" She asked the surprise heard in her voice. Her father nodded." Yes I did and now it is time for you to leave. "

E.J didn't moved and her father started to gather all his strength and he pushed her away from him. " LEAVE ELIZABETH." He yelled at her. E.J slowly stood up but still had an inner battle she could not leave her father behind while the cops were coming. Her father saw her doubts. " Please Elizabeth I beg you. Please leave. I will be fine."

The begging part came through and E.J slowly started to walk away giving one back glance to her father while he made a shooing motion. He saw his daughter leave out of his sight and he finally gave up his strength to sit up and he fell back on the ground not moving. Dead bodies all around him and his own heart started to beat slower and slower. He heard a voice from far giving hope in his darkness. It was his wife's voice talking him through the pain. A smile on his face while the doors were kicked open shouting voices from the cops were heard. It didn't matter to him he was going to be fine.

* * *

E.J. drove away fast from the scene police cars were flashing by when she suddenly saw Dom and the crew. They were driving in a part of town where they were not supposed to be. That was ofcourse strange so E.J started to follow them to a old pack house.

" Dom what the hell are you doing here in these parts of town" E.J. said while she ran to him away from her car. The crew looked around while Dom looked to her. An unknown emotion ran over his face while E.J stood infront of him. This was not supposed to happen. This was not in the plan. He would text her at the right time. Not now. How the hell was he going to do the meeting with her in the picture. " Hi Babe, what are you doing here ? " He asked while Brian hugged a crying Letty. E.J stood in front of him with her hands on her hips." Hi, Hi thats all you going to say. What about the hijacking. And where is Jesse ?"

At that the last question Letty started to sob again. And a bad feeling started to rise in E.J. This was bad really bad. " No you did not" She said to Dom while she saw that quilty look on his face. E.J slapped Dom on the arm. " You left him behind WHY? " she yelled at him. Dom flinched and took a step back while his phone buzzed in his pocket. " I can not believe this is happening all this crap." E.J. whispered while she got annoyed by the buzzing of Dom's phone. She took a few steps back to leave a bit of space between the two of them. " And who the hell is texting you the whole time. That has been going on since we actually got back together."

Dom did not know how to react but suddenly the door of the pack house opened. A chill started to come over E.J. " He has been texting with me right Dominic ?" She knew that voice but it could not be true she killed him. Or she thought she did. E.J turned around and looked into the eyes of her worst enemy. Marcos. The maniac he looked bad. He had cuts all over his face . Bruises were showing at the collar of his black shirt. And the way he stood at the door showed he had a couple of badly bruised ribs perhaps even broken. E.J. wanted to kick the smirk from his face. He acted like he was a god. News flash she only had to put a bullet through his head and it would all be over.

Those were the good thoughts but still there was one problem why was Dom in contact with Marcos. E.J. got all kind of thoughts in her head but she did not wanted to think about it. She thought all was fine between them now. Would he really do something evil to her. She was brought back from her thoughts by the most hated person in the room. " What is wrong E.J cat got your tong ? Or are you just that suprised by seeing me here "

* * *

**Hi hope you Guys are still enjoining the story. Coming close to the ending. What the heck has Dom been doing with Marcos? Some people are just Like cockroaches They just do not want to die.**

* * *

**Little bit of a preview.**

The wind is blowing through her hair while she drove fast over the highway. She was in a mess but she would get herself out of it. Her Son is with the feds, her father is in police custody and she had been betrayed by the man she called lover. First Things first she threw her phone onto the highway and lighted her id on fire. She was going to burn herself of the grid. It would look like she never existed.


End file.
